La Tournante !
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: J'étais censé publier cette fic pour Halloween en tant qu'OS, mais au final, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Celle-ci débute lorsque Yuma est invité, comme tout élève de son école, à une fête, organisée par une mystérieuse personne. Cependant, tout ne se passera pas comme prévu et Yuma (et le scénario de ZeXal II) en subiront donc les malheureux frais...
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Des personnages à moi... et d'autres pas à moi...****

****Rating : T (pour l'instant, après, je ne sais pas encore...)****

****Genres : Suspens/Mystère****

****Auteur(e) : Kamishiro Rio (c'est moi ! :D)** **

**C'est l'histoire d'un OS, qui se transforme en véritable Fanfiction ! X)**

**L'histoire de cette fic prend place dans _ZeXal II_, juste après la rencontre Yuma-Arito.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>La Tournante<strong>

_**Chapitre 1**_

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce que... ? Non... »

L'élève du collège d'Heartland City se regarda attentivement dans le miroir.

Non, ce n'était pas possible...

« … vre cette porte ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu es bizarre ! Ohé !

-Akari-nee-san*... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques heures plus tôt...<strong>_

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama Yuma, après avoir brièvement saluer sa _Diablesse_ de grand-mère, sa _Reine Rouge_ de grande-sœur, son _Ange-_Robot de compagnie, son _Tueur à la tronçonneuse_ de Maître et le _Cavalier sans Tête_ Yamikawa -invités chez les Tsukumo pour l'occasion-.

« Sois prudent !

-Oui, Baa-chan* ! J'essaierai de rentrer avant minuit, comme Akari-nee-san me l'a demandé, promis !

-D'accord ! Amuse-toi bien surtout !

-Tu peux y compter ! »

Yatta ! Cet Halloween promettait d'être encore une fois d'être formidable !

« Yuma ! »

Le brun aux mèches rosées interpellé, regarda de haut en bas ses deux meilleurs amis, nouvellement arrivés.

Ils étaient...

« Waouh ! Kotori ! Tetsuo ! Vos costumes sont vraiment top !

-Merci ! » le remercia Kotori, le rose aux joues, dans son magnifique costume de _Béatrice_.

« Le tiens n'est mal non plus ! » lui répondit à son tour Tetsuo, entre deux imitations de _Frankenstein_.

« Hé hé ! Astral m'a un peu aidé à choisir !

-C'est _Dracula_, non ? » lui demanda Kotori, en inspectant brièvement du regard, ses deux -fausses- canines aiguisées. « Les canines sont vraiment bien faîtes ! »

Yuma acquiesça.

« Ouais, je crois. Merci !

-C'est toujours mieux qu'un drap sur la tête, en tout cas...

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, Einstein ?!

-Ha ha ha !

-Yuma... c'est _Frankenstein_... » reprit le jeune garçon Kotori, en se frottant l'arrête du nez, l'air plus que consterné.

Son ami n'avait manifestement aucune connaissance culturelle...

« Ouais, c'est pareil !

-Absolument pas.

-Oh ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus, Astral ! »

Le fantôme de la bande, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez être en retard à votre fête.

-Merci, mais ça, on le savait déjà ! Dépêchons-nous !

-Oui, Oui... » murmurèrent Tetsuo et Kotori en choeur, avant d'avancer jusqu'à leur prochain lieu de rendez-vous, sans même se rendre compte qu'une ombre malfaisante les observer à distance...

« Hé hé hé ! »

* * *

><p>« Yuma-kun ! Te voilà enfin !<p>

-Waouh ! Shingetsu ! » s'exclama Yuma, à la vue de son ami roux, déguisé quant à lui en _Faucheur d'âmes_ (sans le masque, remplacé par du maquillage blanc et noir aux yeux). « Ce costume te va super bien ! »

Son ami le remercia, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui rendre la pareil.

« Les votre sont plutôt chouettes aussi ! J'ai croisé les autres tout à l'heure, ils doivent être encore dans le coin.

-Yosha ! Allons les retrouver alors !

-Aye, sir ! »

Autres, qu'ils retrouvèrent bien vite près du buffet, mis à disposition par leur _mystérieux_ hôte.

« Oh ! C'est Yuma ~ ura ! »

Tokunosuke était habillé en _Joker_...

« Miaouhhh... ou ça ? »

Cathy en... _Catwoman_...

**(Note : Quelle nouveauté ! XD)**

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, quand même ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Et enfin, leur Délégué de classe, Takashi, était habillé, quant à lui, en _Citrouille_ -visiblement en décomposition-.

« Waouh ! Vos costumes sont vraiment super, les gars !

-Mmh ! Evidemment !

-Merci ! Le tiens te va à ravir aussi Yuma, miah !

-J'ai mis du temps à choisir le mien, alors ne le tachez pas, sinon, vous me le paierai très chère ~ ura !

-On est tous superbes ! » complimenta la petite assemblé Kotori, avant d'apercevoir un peu plus loin l'un des deux membres manquant, de leur petite bande. « Oh ! Rio-san ! Nous sommes là !

-Quoi ?! Shark's Bro est là aussi ?

-Qui appelles-tu Shark's Bro, toi ?!

-Hiii ! Dé... désolée ! » s'excusa Yuma à la nouvelle _Calypso _officielle de la soirée...

Et Dieu, qu'elle était effrayante... surtout en colère...

« Rio-san... ton costume est vraiment sublime... » la complimenta Tetsuo, dont la tête surchauffée -visiblement- plutôt dangereusement.

« Merci.

-De... de rien...

-Oh la la ! Testuo va s'évanouir ~ ura !

-Ouais, on dirait bien !

-Qu... Mais qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez vous deux ?! »

A ces mots, Takashi et Tokunosuke ricanèrent gaiement, avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la salle, en chantonnant quelque chose du genre :

« La Belle est la Bête~ !

-Hé ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

-Ha ha ha !

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! »

Rio soupira longuement, devant tant d'immaturité, avant de s'adresser directement à Yuma -qui n'était pas plus mature que les trois autres, mais bon... passons...- :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère ? »

Le jeune garçon interrogeait par la bleutée écarquilla les yeux.

Shark ?! A une fête ?!

Impossible !

« Sh... Shark ?! Il est venu lui aussi ?!

-Oui... mais hélas, j'ai bien peur qu'il se soit enfui, une fois de plus.

-Je vois... désolée. » murmura Yuma, compatissant à l'égard de la jeune-fille, connaissant bien la réticence de son frère à venir dans ce genre d'endroit hyper-fréquenté.

« Et en quoi est-il déguisé ? » lui demanda Shingetsu, après avoir avalé deux marshmallows d'une traite. « Il s'est déguisé, au moins ? »

Rio soupira une seconde fois.

« Oui, en _Davy Jones_... c'est moi qui est choisi son costume. Et comme il a refusé de porter le masque à tentacule qui allait avec, je l'ai forcé à mettre un cache-oeil à son oeil droit, vous ne pouvez donc pas le louper, pour le coup.

**(Note : En même temps, Shark a déjà des tentacules en guise de chev... bon, ok, je vais me taire avant d'être assassiner sur place XD)**

-Tu veux que nous t'aidions à le retrouver ? » lui proposa Kotori, tandis que Tetsuo, Takashi et Tokunosuke, passaient pour la énième fois devant d'eux, toujours en train de se courser, telles des gam... bêtes féroces.

Cependant, alors que Rio allait poliment décliner l'aide proposée par son amie, Cathy revint des toilettes au bon moment, pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

« J'ai croisé Shark, miah ! Il est sur la terrasse de la villa ! »

Les yeux de la bleutée ressuscitèrent à ces mots, la faisant littéralement sauter dans les bras du chat -bien qu'elle ne les aime pas beaucoup en général, mais bon-.

« Hé !

-D'accord, merci~ ! » remercia la jeune-fille Rio, avant de partir en direction de la dit terrasse. « Je vais le chercher ! Attendez-moi ici !

-Ok ! » répondirent Yuma et Shingetsu en choeur, avant de commencer à discuter gaiement des festivités de la soirée.

Astral, de son côté, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, décida de s'éclipser quelques temps (ce genre de fête pour gamins ne l'intéressant pas tellement), jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un peu moins de monde.

« Attends Rio-san ! Je viens avec toi !

-Moi aussi, miah !

-Merci ! »

_« J'espère juste qu'on ne perdra pas notre temps... » _songea la jumelle du requin de la bande, l'air soudainement blasée...

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'ils furent enfin seuls, Shingetsu se décida enfin de poser l'ultime question que tout le monde avait sur le bout des lèvres, depuis le début de la soirée :<p>

« Au fait Yuma, qui est l'organisateur de cette fête d'Halloween ?

-Hein ? Euh... »

Yuma réfléchit **(Note : si, si, il en est capable XD)** quelques secondes à la question, avant de répondre de but en blanc à son ami rouquin, qu'il n'en savait strictement rien -et que ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas de le savoir, en fait-.

« Vu l'immensité de la baraque, c'est sûrement quelqu'un de très riche qui nous a invité à venir ici. Kotori avait parlé de la résidence secondaire de je ne sais pas trop qui... enfin, je crois qu'elle même ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, donc...

-Je vois... donc, l'organisateur de cette fête pourrait très bien agir comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait invité tout le monde chez lui et se dissimuler dans la foule, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, si je comprends bien...

-Mmh... je pense que oui...

-Il pourrait donc facilement tendre un piège à quelqu'un...

-Je pense oui, mais...

-Et tu ne trouves pas ça suspect, toi ? »

Yuma regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

Suspect ?

Oui, c'est sur que ça l'était un peu et que sa famille l'avait souvent mis en garde de ne pas aller chez les inconnus, mais...

« Ben...

-Non ? »

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus posément, Yuma se rendit compte que suivre la foule n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement...

Mais bon, de là à leurs tendre un piège le soir d'Halloween... il fallait le faire, quand même.

« J'en sais rien moi... et puis, Astral lui-même ne m'a pas mis en garde lui, alors... mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça, en fait ?

-C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant... »

Yuma recracha son verre de oasis.

« Qu... Quoi ?! »

Le rouquin ricana.

« Laisse tomber, c'était une farce. Oh ! Mais dis-moi, ce ne serait pas Arito là-bas ? Déguisé en _Loup-garou_ ?

-Oh ! Mais oui, tu as raison ! Oy ! Arito ! »

L'interpellé se tourna vers ses deux compères et les salua brièvement :

« Salut les gars... désolée, mais... j'ai des choses à faire... à plus tard !

-Oh, mais... !

-Désolée, mais c'est vraiment urgent. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un là... au revoir.

-D'a... d'accord. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que le bronzé avait déjà disparu dans la foule.

Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer, celui-là ?

« Il avait l'air pressé...

-Ouais... je me demande bien ce qu'il le tracasse. » confia Yuma à son ami, avant d'intimer à ce même compère de retourner vers le buffet, ou toute la troupe s'était désormais réuni...

* * *

><p>Astral haussa un sourcil...<p>

Cette aura...

Quelque chose n'allait pas !

* * *

><p>« Mizael... ! »<p>

Le blond se tourna vers son camarade, l'air complètement hors-de-lui.

« Alors ?! Tu l'as retrouvé ?!

-Non...

-Je vois... c'est un problème. » murmura le blond, plus qu'enragé par la situation actuelle !

Dorube allait les tuer !

« Il faut retrouver Girag et _la_ reprendre, tu m'entends ?! Si jamais elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains... !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-J'espère bien ! Allez, tu cherches de ce côté et moi de l'autre. Si Astral et son hôte sont là, alors Girag ne doit pas être bien loin, lui non plus...

-Ouais, ok...

-Tss... Non mais quel boulet ce Gi...

-Au fait, sympa ton costume ! Mais tu es censé être qui, au juste ? » demanda Arito à son compagnon de toujours -tout du moins, le pensait-il-, avant que celui-ci ne parte dangereusement à la recherche de son meilleur ami pour le massacrer...

A cette question, les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent soudainement, faisant littéralement flipper le brun, qui n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de vois son compagnon aussi joyeux...

« Oh ! Il te plaît ?! C'est le costume de _Ghirahim_, vois-tu ?! Il... »

Arito haussa alors un sourcil, confus.

« Ghi... qui ? »

Le blond, frustré, soupira.

« Laisse tomber, tu n'y connais strictement rien en jeux-vidéos...

-Si, si, je vois qui c'est, mais...

-Continuons de chercher !

-O...Ok... »

Mieux valait ne pas contrarier Mizael, dans l'état actuel des choses, en critiquant son costume, qui était, pour dire vrai, plus adapté pour un show Cosplayé que pour Halloween, à vrai dire...

(Même si au fond, il lui allait très bien)

Déjà qu'il était bien énervé... Arito n'avait vraiment pas envie d'envenimer plus les choses...

Ah ! Quelle soirée pourrie !

« Girag... ou es-tu ?! » demanda t-il au mur avant de reprendre ses recherches intensives, en soupirant pour la quinzième fois de la soirée, au moins.

* * *

><p>« Ce costume ne me va pas du tout ! Moi, je rentre !<p>

-Ryouga !

-Rio !

-Oy ! Shark ! Sympa ton costume ! Tu restes ici finalement alors ?!

-Yu... Yuma ! »

A la vue de son _seul_ ami, le requin prit _mystérieusement_ ses jambes à son cou...

« RYOUGA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Rio, en coursant son frère jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, telle une lionne enragée !

« Tu n'iras pas plus loin !

-Wouah ! Il court vachement vite ! Tu as vu ça, Shingetsu ?!

-Je vois, je vois...

-Aaahhh ! » hurla le rebelle, dont la tête rencontra le sol, peu après que sa sœur lui ait littéralement sauté dessus...

« Tu-vas-rester-ici-c'est-compris ?!

-Tss... Fais chier !

-Pardon ?!

-... Rien Madame...

-Je préfère ça ! »

* * *

><p>« Désolée pour ce léger contre-temps !<p>

-Pff...

-J'adore ton costume en tout cas Shark ! On dirait un mélange du Capitaine Crochet et de Barbe Bleue... ou Rousse, je ne sais plus...

-Hm...

-C'est _Davy Jones_... » le reprit Tetsuo, en se frappant le front, d'un geste vif.

« Ah ! Ah bah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué...

-Abruti ! » l'insulta _Calypso_, avant d'aller rejoindre Cathy et Takashi au buffet.

(Tokunosuke, quant à lui, était parti faire de sales magouilles à d'autres élèves pendant ce temps là, au passage...)

« Yuma... » murmura Kotori, gênée.

Non mais franchement, même sur ce genre de choses, Yuma avait un don pour leurs sortir n'importe quoi...

« Hm... pff... ha ha ha... ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes à proximité se figèrent sur place.

Non... attendez...

« Ryou... Ryouga ?! Tu... tu ris ?!

-Je vais... je vais aller dehors ! »

Oh mais oui, qu'il était mort de rire ! Etait-ce seulement possible ?!

« Pas question ! Tu vas encore t'enfuir ! » le réprimanda sa sœur, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Comment cet abruti de Yuma avait-il pu réussir un tel exploit que de faire rire son armoire à glace de frère -moins de glace que Kaito, mais bon, quand même- ?

« Oy ! Shark ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Pff... Laisse tomber ! »

_« Crétin... »_

« Oh ! Yuma-kun ! Regarde !

-Hein ? Qu... ?!

-MOUHA HA HA HA HA HA ! » entendirent-ils tous ricaner, avant d'apercevoir un homme -du moins, le supposait-il, vu la carrure de celui-ci-, faisant du trapèze, dont le visage et les épaules étaient dissimulés sous un drap blanc -oui, c'était un costume de fantôme raté et/ou volé à la va vite à un plus petit que cette personne en somme, mais bon, passons...-.

« HA HA HA HA HA HA !

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! » s'exclama Kotori, ayant bien remarqué que l'homme se balançait sur nulle autre qu'une décoration, en réalité. « Il va tomber !

-Il est fou, miah ! »

Des gens applaudirent dans la salle et Yuma en fit de même.

« Waouh ! Ca doit être un spectacle organisé pour nous divertir !

-Tu as certainement raison, Yuma-kun !

-Reculez, tout les deux ! » Leurs ordonna Shark, en se plaçant automatiquement devant Yuma. « Il est peut-être dangereux !

-Quoi ?! Mais... !

-HA HA HA HA HA ! VOUS TOUS ! REGARDEZ ATTENTIVEMENT PAR LAAAAAAAHHHHH ! » hurla le _Fantôme_, dont la main commençait à scintiller étrangement, avant de se prendre une poutre en pleine face, trop occupé à fixer Yuma Tsukumo du regard, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'intelligence de diriger son trapèze dans la bonne direction...

« Non mais quel abruti ! » s'exclama Arito, en allant chercher, à son tour, un drap qui traînait dans un coin de l'immense salle, mise à leur disposition, pour pouvoir dissimulé son propre visage...

(Histoire que Yuma et co ne le reconnaisse pas, juste au cas ou...)

Mizael de son côté n'avait ni vu, ni entendu quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il était déjà parti informer Dorube, de la gravissime erreur commise par leur camarade...

« Oulah ! J'espère que cet artiste ne s'est pas fait mal, au moins ! » s'exclama Yuma, l'air plus que préoccupé par l'homme complètement dans les choux, venant tout juste de s'effondrer près de leur groupe. « Ohé ! Tu vas bien ?! » lui demanda t-il, tout en essayant vainement de l'approcher...

Sans succès, cependant.

« Yuma ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui !

-Mais... ! Il est peut-être bl... !

-Yuma ! Reste ou tu es, Shark a raison ! Cet homme est suspect ! » le réprimanda derechef Astral en sortant de la Clef de l'Empereur.

« C'est probablement un ennemi ! » renchérit Rio, soutenue de près par Tetsuo, Takashi, Kotori et Cathy.

En fait, seul Shingetsu semblait rester plutôt neutre à cette affaire...

« Yuma Tsukumo, je... ! Je... Je ne _l'ai_ plus ?! Mais ou est-_elle_ ?!

-Gné ?! Mais comment tu connais mon nom, toi ?!

-Oh non ! Non, non, non et non ! Mais ou est-_elle_ donc passée ?!

-Gné ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Ohé ! »

Cependant, Yuma n'eut jamais de réponses à ses questions, car la foule commença à s'élargir autour d'eux et bientôt, la petite bande de Yuma ne put plus y voir grand chose...

«Hé ! Mais...

-Yuma ! On s'en va ! » ordonna Shark, décidément persuadé que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait dans les parages.

« Mais...

-On y va ! » lui ordonna à son tour Astral, persuadé que l'aura malfaisante qu'il avait senti via sa clef était plus proche que jamais.

Oui, cette histoire sentait le piège à plein nez !

* * *

><p>« Girag ! Est-ce que ça va ?!<p>

-Arito... je ne _l'ai_ plus...

-Quoi ?!

-_Elle_ m'a glissé des mains, je ne _l'ai_ plus ! Quelqu'un a du _la_ ramasser !

-... Aïe... »

Ils étaient morts...

* * *

><p>« Bon, est-ce que l'un d'entre-vous pourrait se dévouer pour tout me raconter depuis le début, sans que les autres émettent leurs petits commentaires, pour que je puisse y voir un peu plus clair sur cette situation, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda Kaito au groupe venu récemment s'incruster chez lui pour...<p>

Et bien, ils ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là, en fait... c'était bien ça, le problème !

« Jolie costume de _Squelette_, Kaito !

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas le sujet Yuma !

-Haruto-kun~ , tu es tellement mimi avec ce costume de _Momie_ ! » s'exclama Rio, à deux doigts de sauter dans les bras de l'enfant, se trouvant juste à sa droite.

Cathy et Kotori avaient elles-même du mal à tenir en place, d'ailleurs...

« Merciii !

-Kyyyaaaaahhhhh ! KAWAAIII* ! »

Et ça y est, les trois filles lui avaient déjà sauté dessus à l'unisson...

« Ohé ! Lâchez mon frère !

-Onii-san* ! Les filles me font mal ! Elles m'étouffent !

« Et moi ! Je ne suis pas mignon, alors ?! » se plaignit Orbital, vexé du fait que personne n'ait remarqué la fausse hache collée à son crane, en guise de déguisement et ses fausses marque de sang, faîtes par les frères Tenjo, sur sa carrosserie...

« Oh ! Orbital, tu étais là toi-aussi ?

-Tais-toi, Tonma !

-Ha ha ha ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, on rigolait tu sais ! Ton déguisement est super aussi ! » calma le jeu Tetsuo, entre deux cookies.

« Hm ! C'est toujours pareil de toute façon !

-Ces cookies sont excellents ! C'est qui qui les a fait ? » demanda Takashi à Kaito, qui en était déjà à son quatrième de la soirée.

« C'est mon père.

-HEIN ?! » hurlèrent Takashi et Tetsuo en choeur, près à vomir tout ce qu'ils avaient manger ce soir d'Halloween...

Yuma et Shark de leurs côté, crurent qu'ils allaient s'étouffer..

« Quoi ?! Faker sait faire à manger ?!

-Onii-san !

-*toussotement*

-Et je vous conseil de ne pas trop en manger, car j'ignore totalement ce qu'il met dedans chaque année... mais à mon avis, vu son déguisement de _Scientifique Fou_ et sa passion pour la science et la chimie, ce ne ne sont certainement pas des produits naturelles qu'il...

-Tu... tu nous fais marcher, c'est ça ? » réussit à murmurer difficilement Yuma, tandis que Shark continuait de s'étouffer avec ses miettes de gâteaux...

« Pas du tout. Il est encore dans la cuisine d'ailleurs... »

Ok, là s'en était trop pour Takashi et Tetsuo qui foncèrent derechef vers les toilettes !

« Hm...

-Onii-san ! Au secours !

-Trop mignon~ !

-Kaito-sama ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Kaito... ?

-Ca va, je plaisantais.

-Quoi ?! C'était une farce ?! » s'exclama Shark, à peine remis du choc émotionnelle d'imaginer le Docteur Faker derrière un fourneau en _Scientifique Fou_, vêtu d'un tablier rose à dentelle.

Quelle horreur !

« Hm ! A moitié.

-Comment ça _à moitié_ ?!

-Calme-toi, Shark !

-A moitié, c'est tout.

-Enfoiré... !

-Shark !

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Et bien... tu vois... »

Que devait-il lui raconter, en fait ? Se demanda Yuma, en jouant nerveusement avec le col de sa cape noire.

« Un homme assez bizarre a débarqué de nulle part lors d'une fête ou nous avons été invité et nous aimerions savoir si vous aviez capté quelque chose sur vos ordinateurs. » se décida enfin à raconter Astral, avant que son partenaire ne raconte une tierce bêtise, dont lui seul avait le secret.

« C'était un _Fantôme_, miah ! » sorti enfin de son silence Cathy, puisque Haruto avait miraculeusement réussi à les semer, pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de son grand-frère.

« Méchantes ! Sorcières !

-Ou plutôt, un homme déguisé en _Fantôme_. » rectifia Rio, qui réfléchissait déjà à un second plan d'action, pour attraper le môme **(Note : Jeu de mots pourri avec momie, lol ! XD) **Tenjo,qui avait réussi à leurs filer entre les doigts...

Kotori acquiesça.

« Hm... »

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants...

Mh... serait-ce une bonne chose de leur avouer que leur système informatique était en panne depuis déjà bien plus d'une semaine et que d'un élan de colère, il avait cassé l'ordinateur central, sous les yeux alertés de son père ?

« Nous n'avons rien remarquer, non.

-Mais en même temps, nos ordinateurs sont...

-Non, comme s'apprête à la dire Orbital, nos ordinateurs n'ont rien remarquer.

-Mais Kaito-sa...

-Conclusion, cet homme était certainement ivre ou dérangé. »

Non, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il avoue à ses amis que lui et son père avaient été incapables, intelligents comme ils sont, de réparer un vulgaire bug informatique -tout du moins, ils espéraient encore intérieurement que ce soit ça qui ait mis littéralement hors service tout leur matériel informatique, à l'exception de celui d'Orbital 7...-.

C'était même impensable !

« Je vois... » murmura Shark, tout en finissant le paquet de chips posé sur la table, qui ne vécut pas très longtemps, pour le coup.

**(Note : Parce que des chips en paquet c'est moins bien dangereux que des cookies préparés par le Docteur Faker, hein ? XD)**

« C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, non ! » s'exclama Yuma, en regardant ses amis à tour de rôle.

Kaito, Astral et Shark soupirèrent presque à l'unisson.

Ils espéraient intérieurement que leur ami avait raison, sinon...

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous.

-Ouais... tu as raison. » conclu la discussion Shark, en se tournant vers sa sœur, tout aussi pensive que lui -pas pour les mêmes raisons soit, mais bon-. « Rio, on y va.

-Ah... mais... ! » elle soupira, à la vue de la petite bouille qui la fixé larmoyante. « Bon, d'accord.

-Onii-san ! Les filles sont méchantes !

-Pas maintenant Haruto ! Vous voulez qu'on vous ramène ?

-Non, ça ira, merci. » le remercia Yuma, avant de se tourner vers ses autres amis. « On y va ?

-Ok.

-Oui, miah !

-Ouais... » chuchotèrent Tetsuo et Takashi en revenant des toilettes épuisés. « Rentrons vite.

-Soyez prudent, sur le retour.

-Merci ! A plus, tous les trois ! Et puis passez le bonsoir à Faker pour nous ! »

Takashi et Tetsuo tirèrent une drôle de tête, à cette phrase...

« A plus tard, Yuma-nii-chan !

-Tu as intérêt à passer le bonjour à Obomi-san pour moi, Tonma !

-Oui, oui ! Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Bon, au moins avec un peu de chance, Yuma allait respecter son couvre-feu...

* * *

><p>Shark avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.<p>

Et puis, cette aura étrange qu'il a ressenti quelques secondes lorsque cet homme est apparu...

Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant, il l'avait bien vu cette lumière violette sortir de sa main !

« Ryouga...

-Hein ? Rio ? »

A peine furent-ils arrivés au portail de leur maison, que celle-ci se figea soudainement, avant de se tourner lentement vers son grand-frère.

Puis, ses craintes se confirmèrent...

« Yuma et Astral courent un grave danger ! Il faut les retrouver, en vitesse ! »

* * *

><p>« Non, <em>elle<em> n'est vraiment nulle part ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Arito ?!

-Commencer par te taire et après, on avisera ! Déjà que Blondie a disparu !

-Et pourrais-je savoir qui est Blondie, Arito ?

-Ahhh ! Mi... Miza... ! »

Aïe... et Dorube est là, lui aussi...

… Déguisé en _Alien_...

« Je crois que vous me devez quelques explications, il me semble.

-Hé hé hé... ouais... »

Bon... qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien lui raconter, pour bien faire passer le médicament... ?

« Ha ha ha ! JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE ! » s'excusa Girag, avant même de commencer à expliquer son geste et de laisser la parole à son ami. « Je sais que ce n'était qu'un prototype et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'utiliser maintenant mais... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je voulais absolument vaincre Yuma par tous les moyens et...

« Assez ! Discuter ne servira à rien de toute façon ! Il faut _la_ retrouver et vite, sinon...

-Ou... OUI ! Je vais la retrouver, je vous jure que je vais la retrouver ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argentés soupira.

S'ils ne la retrouvaient pas et qu'elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains...

Alors, des choses terribles pourraient bien se produire !

« Allez ! Au boulot ! Miza et moi on va vous aider !

-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi moi aussi !

-Miza !

-Tss ! Girag, Arito, tout ça, c'est de votre faute !

-ROOOH ! Ca va !

-Si tu n'en avait pas parler à Girag, il...!

-Ca suffit ! Cherchez-_la_ au lieu de discuter ! Girag ! Tu reste ici pour _la _chercher dans la salle !

-Ou.. OUI ! J'ai hypnotisé quelques élèves pour pouvoir m'aider tout à l'heure d'ailleurs...

-Parfait ! Arito, Miza et moi, nous allons chercher dans la ville, à l'aide des nouveaux prototypes que nous avons mis au point, pour pouvoir récupérer nos pouvoirs dans ce monde. Comme ça, on devrait pouvoir _la_ détecter, si quelqu'un utilise son pouvoir impunément... » expliqua t-il, tout en leurs montrant les minis losange-sphères en question.

**(Note : Oui, ce sont les mêmes trucs qui ont servis à Miza, Arito et Girag pour affronter Yuma, dans _ZeXal II_)**

« Compris... » acquiesça Miza, avant de sortir de la salle, beaucoup trop blindée de collégiens, à son goût.

« Je suis tellement désolée !

-Arrête Girag, ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Dorube soupira une seconde fois...

Et Vector qui était toujours aux abonnés absent depuis la défaite du Docteur Faker face à ZeXal...

Enfin bon... quand faut y aller, faut y aller

... Avec ou sans tout le monde...

« Allons-y !

-Oui ! »

_« Nash... Merag... »_

Au loin, un jeune garçon ricana...

Dieu, que c'était jouissif de voir ses camarades se prendre le chou, tandis qu'il restait là, penaud, à rien faire et à les regarder galérer comme des idiots...

Il devrait les filmer tiens...

* * *

><p>Après avoir raccompagné Cathy chez elle, Yuma voulu en faire de même pour Kotori.<p>

« Au fait Kotori, ou sont passé Shingetsu et Tokunosuke ?

-Hein ? Hm... Je crois que Tokunosuke avait parlé de bonbons et de sales coups à faire durant la soirée, du coup, il ne nous a pas suivi jusque chez Kaito... je ne sais même pas s'il nous a vu partir, d'ailleurs... Et Shingetsu... et bien, il n'était pas chez Kaito lui non-plus. Je me demande bien ou il a pu passer... »

Yuma leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bah ! Il du se perdre, va ! Tu le connais... »

Kotori ricana.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le ciel est déjà tout noir. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas rentrer chez nous trop tard...

-Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié de surveiller l'heure ! Dépêchons-nous, Kotori !

-Oui ! »

* * *

><p>Au même moment, une jeune-fille de quatorze, vêtue comme <em>Dame Blanche,<em> rentrait chez elle.

Dieu, que les filles de sa classe pouvait être énervantes quant elles s'y mettaient, à toutes piailler et hurler comme des pouffiasses, pour pas grand chose !

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas la fille de leur hôte de la soirée, qui était pour elle, aussi collante qu'une pieuvre, mais alors là...

Bah ! Une fois qu'elle rentrerait chez elle, elle se promis de faire une bonne partie de _Dark Chronicle_, pour oublier tout ça...

Enfin...

Encore faudrait-il que ses parents ou encore Yuzuha ne lui tombe pas dessus...

« Ah ! Qu'elle vie pourrie, j'en ai marre ! »

Si seulement elle pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge, qui serait un peu comme elle et qui ne l'approcherait pas juste pour l'argent...

Elle se porterait beaucoup mieux...

* * *

><p>« Merci de m'avoir de m'avoir raccompagné ! C'était vraiment gentil de votre part Yuma, Astral !<p>

-Pas de soucis ! Passe le bonjour à ta mère !

-D'accord, à demain !

-A plus ! »

* * *

><p>« Bon, je suis passé par quel chemin déjà, tout à l'heure... »<p>

Cette fille à propulseur volant déguisée en _Sorcière_ et le mec déguisé en _Harry Potter_ l'accompagnant, qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu à la télé, l'avait complètement désorienté, lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé le chemin pour aller la fête.

« Hm... j'aurais vraiment du installer cette application GPS lorsque Yuzuha me l'a proposé... »

* * *

><p>« Yuma...<p>

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Astral ? »

Le fantôme regarda de droite à gauche.

Ils étaient suivi ! Il en était persuadé !

Par quelqu'un de dangereux, qui plus est !

« Astral !

-Yuma ! Quelqu'un nous...

-Aaaaahhhh ! » entendirent-ils crier, près d'eux.

Yuma se retourna précipitamment, avant de s'élancer vers la personne, venant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Ah ! Est-ce que vous allez bien, grand-mère ?! »

* * *

><p>« Bon, à droite... ou à gauche... ? Le chemin éclairé, ou non ? »<p>

Choix difficile.

Oui.

Nagisa n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation et elle l'assumait pleinement ! Elle qui pourtant était une amoureuse des grandes plaines et de la campagne...

« Aahh ! J'en ai marre ! »

Fichu soirée d'Halloween !

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?<p>

-Oui, oui mon garçon... tout va pour le mieux...

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui... tout ira parfaitement bien... » commença t-elle son récit, tout en agrippant fermement le poignet de Yuma. « Lorsque tu sera servi en sacrifice, pour le bien du monde Barian !

-Qu... ?! »

Soudain, plusieurs personnes -principalement des élèves du collège d'Heartland City- sortir de derrière les buissons.

« C'est pas vrai !

-Yuma ! Ils sont plus d'une centaine à être hypnotisés !

-Merde ! »

* * *

><p>« Bon, j'en ai marre ! »<p>

Tourner en rond pendant des heures, très peu pour Nagi !

… Tiens...

_« Mais ou est-ce qu'ils vont tous ces gens ? Ils sont bizarres... »_

* * *

><p>« Kibou O Hope ! Achève-le !<p>

-AAAAHHHH ! » hurla un élève de cinquième, enfin à terre.

Et Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que cette grand-mère -dont il avait difficilement réussi à sortir de l'emprise- qui était vachement costaud, mine de rien !

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils en arrivent de tous les côtés !

-J'ai vu ! Mais restons concentré !

-Ha ha ha ! Tu perds ton temps, mon garçon !

-Tss... espérons juste que l'ordinateur de Kaito ait capté leurs signaux et que les autres rappliquent rapidement... »

Si seulement il savait à quel point se demande était compromise...

C'était bien Halloween !

* * *

><p>« Rio ! Dans quelle direction ?!<p>

La jeune fille essayait de se concentrer sur la vision qu'elle avait eu précédemment, mais en vain.

« Je ne sais pas... c'est flou !

-Merde ! »

Pourvu que Shingetsu, qu'ils avaient croisé par hasard dans la rue, avait réussi à contacter tout le monde !

**(Note : Ah Shark... si seulement tu savais...)**

* * *

><p>« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tous... ?<p>

-Ha ha ha ! Tu es né cinquante ans trop tard pour pouvoir me vaincre, mon petit ! J'utilise la Force du Miroir pour détruire tous tes monstres en position d'Attaque !

-Quoi ?!

-Dis au revoir à ton Magicien Gagaga !

-Mais... ! »

_« Mais pourquoi ma grand-mère est-elle en train de se battre contre Yuma Tsukumo ?! »_

* * *

><p>« C'est pas vrai !<p>

-Ryouga ?! »

Il fit un virage rapide, afin d'éviter d'écraser une fillette et sa mère, lui barrant la route.

« Mais qui sont tous ces gens ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils... ?! Rio ! Appelles Kaito en urgence, dans le doute que Shingetsu l'ait bien contacté, on ne peut plus att... !

-Ryouga ! Le camion !

-Qu... »

Hélas, c'était déjà trop tard.

Et au loin, Dorube ne put qu'assister au tragique accident des deux collégiens...

« Que... »

_« Non, c'est impossible ! »_

* * *

><p>« Abandonne, petit !<p>

-Jamais de la vie ! Pas question de perdre contre quelqu'un qui a au moins cinq fois mon âge !

-Ho ho ho ! Je te trouve bien prétentieux, jeune homme !

-Et vous, vous me faîtes penser à ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle vient de se lever, qu'elle n'est pas maquillé et de mauvais poil !

-Hm ! Ne sous-estime pas tes aînés mon garçon ! J'équipe la Magicienne des Ténèbres de la Hache du Désespoir, lui conférant mille points d'Attaque et l'envoie attaquer ta Magicienne Gagaga, en mode Défense ! Tu peux lui dire adieu !

-Non !

-Ha ha ha ! »

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-que je dois faire ?! »_

« Yuma ! Fusionnons pour former ZeXal ! Maintenant !

-Quoi ?! Mais !

-Fais-moi confiance ! J'ai une idée !

-D'a... d'accord ! »

* * *

><p>Nagisa ne savait plus quoi faire...<p>

Sa grand-mère, Shizuku Natsuna, lui paraissait tellement mauvaise à cet instant...

Bon, c'est sur que ce n'était pas toujours une sainte et qu'elle fumait beaucoup à la pipe -chose que Nagi révulsait, d'ailleurs-, mais bon, quand même !

De là à provoquer en Duel un adolescent qui avait au moins cinquante ans de moins qu'elle... non, ce n'était absolument pas son genre, même lorsqu'elle était énervée !

Quelque chose clochait, et la présence de toutes ces personnes autour de sa grand-mère en était la preuve formelle !

… Non, il n'y avait décidément pas hésiter !

Elle sortit des buissons...

* * *

><p>« Mamie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?!<p>

-Moi...

-Et moi...

-MAM... Hé ?! Mais... ?! C'est quoi toutes ces... AAAHHH ! »

« MAMIE ! AAAHHHH ! »

* * *

><p>… Mais fût projeté au loin, quelques secondes à peine, par la suite...<p>

* * *

><p>« Nous formons un Réseau Superposé !<p>

-XYZ CHANGE !

-Je vois... alors tu peux... » murmura Shizuku, s'apprêtant d'or et déjà mentalement à subir une attaque directe, par la suite.

« ZEXAL ! »

* * *

><p>Toutes ces lumières...<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce que... ?! »

* * *

><p>« Yuma ! Sa carte piège continue !<p>

-Mais oui ! Votre sort précédent ayant été annulé au tour précédent, je peux donc dès à présent faire revenir un monstre Xyz de mon cimetière ! Reviens parmi nous, Numéro 39, Kibou O Hope !

-Hm ! Tu ne m'impressionnes guère, gamin !

-Kibou O Hope ! Attaque la Magicienne des Ténèbres !

-Ma Magicienne a plus de points d'Attaque ! Tu ne peux... !

* * *

><p>« Mamie ! » hurla pour la dernière fois Nagisa, blessée à la jambe (ayant percuter une poubelle, après avoir été projeté à vingt mètres de l'action), avant de se précipiter aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers sa grand-mère, combattante.<p>

Si elle n'agissait pas maintenant... oui, elle sentait que quelques chose de terrible allait se produire !

Elle en était certaine !

* * *

><p>« Maintenant, j'utilise une Unité Superposée pour annuler l'Attaque de Kibo O Hope et utilise la carte Magique Quitte ou Double, lui permettant d'attaquer une seconde fois, avec le double de ses points d'Attaque !<p>

-Comment ?!

-Yuma ! C'est le moment ! »

Shizuku ferma les yeux et de peur, recula instinctivement de quelques pas.

Une voix intérieur continuait de lui chuchoter d'utiliser _la_ _carte piège_, qu'on lui avait remise avant ce Duel...

Mais...

« Vas-y, Hope ! »

Non, elle devait résister ! Elle ne devait pas céder !

Que penseraient d'elle ses petits-enfants, si elle cédait à la pression et vainquait un adversaire, avec une stratégie aussi fourbe, que celle-ci ?!

« HOPE KEN... ! »

Non, c'était la fin... et elle avait perdu...

Elle devait l'acceptait.

« Je vois... tu es vraiment une très bon Duelliste mon garçon... et tu as bien grandi, depuis le temps, qui plus est...

-Grand-mère... »

Yuma regarda attentivement la grand-mère en face de lui.

Se pourrait-il que...

« NON ! » hurla Nagisa, en s'interposant comme elle le put entre sa _mamie_ et Yuma.

« Hé ?!

-Yuma ! La fille !

-Na... Nagisa... ! » balbutia Shizuku, avant d'être projetait au loin par sa petite-fille, bien décidé à prendre le coup q'allait lui infliger Kibou O Hope, à sa place !

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à ma grand-mère,Yuma-kun ! »

Yuma se figea quelques instants...

Ce regard... d'ou... ?

« Pou... Pousse-toi ! Sinon, tu vas... !

-Gah ! » cria Hope, avant de s'élancer vers la jeune-fille, afin de lui infliger les dommages, que sa grand-mère aurait du recevoir à sa place...

« Astral ! Il faut qu'on arrête cette attaque !

-On ne peut plus rien faire Yuma ! C'est trop tard maintenant !

-NON ! » hurla Shikuzu, avant d'activer par réflexe les _deux cartes pièges,_ qu'elle avait posé au préalable sur son terrain (dont une permettant de diminuer les dégâts reçu lors d'une attaque directe pas deux), dont celle qu'il ne fallait, par excellence, ne vraiment pas utiliser...

Non, vraiment pas.

« GAH !

-KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

-Nagisa ! »

Car non seulement, à cause de celle-ci, Nagisa reçut _mystérieusement_ de véritables dommages au ventre, dus au coup d'épée porté par Hope, mais parce qu'en plus, une étrange sphère d'énergie apparue autour de sa petite-fille, menaçant dangereusement d'emporter Yuma et Astral à l'intérieur de celle-ci, également !

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ou est Nagisa ?!

-A... Astral ! »

Astral écarquilla les yeux !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette _carte_ ?!

« La... la lumière se rapproche ! Qu'est-ce qu'on...

-Yuma ! Il faut qu'on... AAAAHHH !

-NAGISA ! YUMA-KUN ! » hurla pour la dernière fois Shizuku, avant de s'évanouir, littéralement épuisée par toute cette agitation, à l'instar d'une bonne centaine d'autres personnes...

L'enchantement d'un Barian venait visiblement d'être brisé.

* * *

><p>Nagisa avait du mal à respirer...<p>

Son torse la faisait atrocement souffrir... est-ce qu'elle... saignait véritablement ?!

Être mortellement blessé lors d'un Duel de Monstres... comment était-ce... possible... ?!

Mais si c'était le cas, alors... si c'était sa grand-mère qui avait pris le coup à sa place, alors...

Elle ne préférait même pas y penser...

Elle toussota et cracha une chose, qui lui semblait amer...

Allait-elle vraiment mourir ici ? Seule, dans cette espace blanc, ou elle ne sentait même plus ni ses bras, ni ses jambes ?

Ou était-elle peut-être déjà morte, d'ailleurs...

« Mais que... »

Une espèce de forme sombre, s'approchait d'elle à une vitesse hallucinante...

Etait-ce... un Shinigami* ?

« Fantastique ! Ca fera l'affaire ! » annonça la _chose_, avant de percuter violemment le crane de la jeune-fille, qui se remit à hurler de douleur, pour la troisième fois au moins, de la soirée !

Tristesse, colère, jalousie... tant d'émotions négatives qui n'était pas les siennes venait de s'infiltrer dans sa tête, à cet instant précis !

Mais qu'est-ce que... c'était que ça... ?!

Mais hélas, elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Dans ses derniers instants de lucidité, elle pria seulement intérieurement pour que Yuma et sa grand-mère maternelle s'en soit sorti indemne...

Et pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve...

_« Aniki*... »_

* * *

><p>Yuma regarda Astral, apeuré...<p>

« Astral... la _carte piège_ qu'avait joué cette grand-mère... et la blessure que Hope a infligé à cette fille... et ce que... »

Et si... et si cette fille était morte par leurs faute ?! Et si... et si cette grand-mère les avait attaqué directement et avait utilisé cette carte à ce moment là...

Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait...

« Calme-toi, Yuma ! »

Yuma fixa son partenaire avec dégoût !

« Me calmer ?! Mais enfin, comment peux-tu être aussi calme Astral ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! On ne sait même pas ou on est et on a peut-être tué quelqu'un !

-Calme-toi... »

S'ils ne se reprenaient pas rapidement, ils étaient fichu !

Et l'espace entièrement noir, dans lequel ils se trouvaient, commençait réellement à devenir à la fois flippant et inquiétant, à la longue...

« Yuma...

-Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi un peu tranquille, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, moi-aussi !

-Je sais, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment... ! »

Et si... et s'il avait perdu Astral... ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il...

« Yuma !

-Tais-toi !

-Hum hum hum... » entendirent-ils ricaner au loin...

Astral fût parcouru d'un frisson de peur...

« Vous voilà enfin... je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter ! »

Cette voix !

Impossible !

« Tu es...

-Qu'est-ce que... »

Un homme -du moins, le pensait-il à l'entente du timbre de sa voix-, au visage voilait d'un drap blanc s'avança alors vers eux.

Etait-ce vraiment...

Non...

« Mais tu es... » commença à répliquer Yuma en se relevant, les yeux larmoyants...

La personne ricana une seconde fois.

« Qu...

-Bonne nuit, Yuma ! Astral ! Lorsque nous nous reverrons, tout sera différent et vous aurez déjà tout oublié de cette rencontre~

-Quoi ?! Mais tu... ! »

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Cette personne ne pouvait pas être...

Ah... et ce mal de crâne persistant...

« Yuma ! Ta main !

-AAAHHH ! »

Une _mystérieuse porte_ **(Note : Pas la même que d'habitude...)** venait d'apparaître devant eux et le _mystérieux individu_ disparu à ce même instant, comme il était venu -après un dernier ricanement-, sur ces dernières paroles :

« Alors... à bientôt ! Astral, Yu... »

Hélas, les deux partenaires ne purent malheureusement même pas entendre la fin de sa phrase, car la porte, désormais ouverte, était d'or et déjà en train de les aspirer...

« YUMA !

-ASTRAL ! » hurlèrent les deux partenaires, ne se lâchant toujours pas la main -qu'Astral avait fort heureusement réussi à attraper au passage, avant de se faire aspirer-, avant de sombrer à leur tour dans l'inconscience...

« Oui... lorsque vous vous réveillerez, tout sera différent... »

* * *

><p>« Elle s'est réveillée ! Docteur ! Elle s'est enfin réveillée ! » hurla une infirmière, en allant derechef chercher le médecin en charge de la fragile patiente.<p>

Mais...

« Enfin ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?! Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?!

-Mais... »

La _jeune fille_ s'assit sur son lit d'hôpital...

Elle allait étonnamment bien, pour une jeune fille restait pendant plus d'un mois et demi dans le comas...

« Docteur ! Mieux vaut ne pas la brusquer !

-Ah oui... excusez-moi, je suis nouveau et c'est la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de cas de comas prolongé... vous devez encore être sous le choc, je me trompe ?

-Ou est... »

Une seconde infirmière entra dans la chambre de la jeune collégienne d'Heartland City.

« Docteur ! Sa grande-soeur est là !

-Ah ! Parfait, faîtes-la entrer ! »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, à la vue de sa sœur entrant dans sa chambre !

Elle avait l'impression... de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant une éternité !

« Akari-nee-san... »

… Hein ?

« Oh mon Dieu ! Te voilà enfin réveillé ! » s'exclama la grande-soeur de la jeune-fille, toujours sous le choc de ce qui était en tain de lui arriver...

Et cette... voix...

« Akari-nee-san... » répéta t-elle automatiquement...

Pourquoi... pourquoi était-elle aussi aigu ?

« Comment te sens-tu, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part... ?!

-Ou... »

Ou est Astral... ?!

« Yurika ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Euh... »

Pardon ?!

« Yu... Yu... Yu qui ? Ou est Astral, Akari-nee... »

A sa demande, la personne qu'elle voulait absolument voir, apparut juste derrière son aîné.

Dieu soit loué, il avait l'air d'aller bien et de n'avoir subit aucun changement, contrairement à _elle_...

« Yuma... je crois que nous avons un problème...

-Nous allons vous laisser quelques instants. » leurs annonça le jeune médecin Izuru Itaka, avant de s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce, avec son assistante Kaoru Ida.

« Akari-nee-san... » commença Yuma avant de se toucher les cheveux et de regarder attentivement son torse... « Pourquoi... pourquoi tu m'appelles Yurika, est-ce que... par hasard... »

Akari haussa un sourcil.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Sa petite sœur était-elle devenue amnésique, pour avoir même oublié son propre prénom ?

« Yurika ? Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

-Non ! Impossible ! Je... je...

-Tu, tu... quoi... ? »

Astral ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire...

« Je suis devenu une fille ! »

* * *

><p>Dans une autre chambre, une autre jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir quant à elle de l'hôpital...<p>

Elle avait interrogé sa famille, notamment sa grand-mère, qu'elle avait cru voir en rêve dans un probable délire, pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais personne n'avait véritablement l'air de savoir, à vrai dire...

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était son meilleur ami -et ami d'enfance- l'avait retrouvé inerte -et sans blessure apparente- dans une rue près chez elle, alors qu'il venait lui rendre visite le soir d'Halloween, et qu'il y avait visiblement eu une explosion dans ce même quartier, puisque énormément de personnes ont été retrouvé inconscientes dans les environs -notamment sa grand-mère- et qu'un trou énorme était apparu dans le sol, près de la Poste...

Elle soupira...

Il faut dire que sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir, depuis son réveil et qu'elle était souvent sujette à des pertes de connaissance quotidiennes...

Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle se ressaisisse un peu maintenant, si elle voulait reprendre le chemin des cours rapidement...

« Ah... un verre d'eau, un verre d'eau... »

Ah ! Aussi, apparemment, une autre jeune fille, qu'elle ne connaissait pas de nom, aurait été retrouvé à côté d'elle et serait encore actuellement dans le comas...

… Enfin, si... elle connaissait la famille Tsukumo, mais véritablement, juste Yuma...

Pas Yurika.

« Tu es enfin prête à partir ? » lui demanda son ami Michael, lorsqu'elle eut fini de boire son verre d'eau -bien glacé-, avec _ce_ sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Oui, ma valise est prête, c'est bon... merci. »

Michael ricana.

« Thomas est là, lui-aussi. Il t'attend dans la voiture avec Chris. »

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina !

« IV-sama est là ?! Vrai de vrai ?!

-Vrai de vrai.

-YATTA ! HA HA HA !

-... Mh... je crois que je vais t'attendre en bas avec lui, tout compte fait...

-Non, non, pas la peine, j'ai fini de toute façon... »

Elle soupira une seconde fois...

En tout cas, vivement qu'elle soit enfin rentré chez elle !

_« Alors... à bientôt ! Astral, Yurika-chan, _

_Nagisa-chan..._

_et... »_

**A SUIVRE...**

*(O)Nee-san/chan : Façon de dire grande-soeur, en Japonais

*(O)Nii-san/chan (ou Aniki) : Façon de dire grand-frère, en Japonais

*(O)Ba(a)-san/chan : façon de dire grand-mère, en Japonais

*Kawaii : Mignon, en Japonais

*Shinigami : Dieu de la mort (selon les légendes Japonaises).

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, d'abord, petit récapitulatif des costumes :<strong>

**Yuma : Dracula (en version fille, on se souviendra de lui, portant un tout autre costume)**

**Kotori/Tori : La Sorcière Béatrice (_Umineko no Naku Koro Ni_)**

**Tetsuo/Bronk : Frankenstein**

**Takashi/Caswell : Citrouille en décomposition (clin d'oeil à _Titeuf_)**

**Cathy : Catwoman**

**Tokunosuke/Flip : Joker (_Batman_)**

**Shark/Ryouga/Réginald : Davy Jones (_Pirates des Caraïbes_)**

**Rio : Calypso (_Pirates des Caraïbes_)**

**Arito/Alit : Loup-Garou**

**Mizael/Mizar : Ghirahim (_The Legend of Zelda : Skyward Sword_)**

**Dorube/Dumon : Alien**

**Shingetsu : Faucheur d'âme (_Scream_)**

**Girag : Fantôme ? XD**

**Kaito/Kite : Squelette**

**Haruto/Art : Momie**

**Dr Faker : Scientifique fou**

**Orbital 7 : Victime ? X)**

**Akari/Kari : Reine Rouge (_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_)**

**Haru : Diablesse**

**Obomi/Lillybot : Ange**

**Rokujuro/Roku : Tueur à la tronçonneuse (_Massacre à la tronçonneuse_)**

**Yamikawa/Kaze : Cavalier sans tête**

**Anna : Sorcière**

**Fuya/Robin/Nelson : Harry Potter**

**Nagisa (OC) : Dame Blanche**

**Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne...**

**Bon, je vais vous avouer un truc, ce chapitre fait 31 pages (ce n'est pas une blague et à la base, ça devait être un OS sans mon personnage Nagisa O_O) alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que les autres chapitres soit aussi long à l'avenir, ça, c'était vraiment pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fais patienter aussi longtemps après Halloween TxT**

**Bon, sinon à part ça, votre avis m'intéresse sur ce chapitre, est-ce qu'il vous a plu au moins ? :)**

**Nagisa : Ben oui, idiote, sinon tes lecteurs ne lieraient pas ton message de fin !**

**Je vais te tuer, Nagi O_o**

**Nagisa : Essaie toujours, mais je ne suis pas sur que tes lecteurs apprécies ce geste...**

…

**Nagisa : ...**

**Ouais, bon, à la prochaine X)**

**Nagisa : A plus, les marmottes !**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Des personnages à moi... et d'autres pas à moi...****

****Rating : T (pour l'instant, après, je ne sais pas encore...)****

****Genres : Suspens/Mystère****

****Auteur(e) : Kamishiro Rio (c'est moi ! :D)****

****Bonne lecture ! :)****

* * *

><p><strong>La Tournante<strong>

_**Chapitre 2**_

Yuma se regarda dans le miroir, pour la neuvième fois consécutive de la matinée...

Non, il n'y croyait toujours pas !

« Oy ! Yurika ! Tu comptes rester enfermé dans cette salle de bain encore longtemps ?!

-Je...

-Ouvre tout de suite cette porte, sinon je vais aller chercher un médecin ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Yuma s'assit contre la paroi de la douche.

Il tremblait...

Mais que diable s'était-il passé le soir d'Halloween, pour qu'il se retrouve dans _cet état_ _là_ ?!

« Bon, ok, tu l'auras voulu !

-Yuma... ne devrait-on pas lui ouvrir ? »

Le jeune garçon -nouvellement fille- n'osa même pas répondre à la question posée par son partenaire, de peur d'entendre cette _voix_, qui n'était pas _la sienne_, s'exprimer de nouveau...

« Docteur !

-C'est bon Akari-nee-san ! Je vais ouvrir ! Je vais... »

Il soupira.

Il préférait encore tourner le verrou tout de suite, que de terminer sa phrase...

« Ah ! Quand même ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça, tu peux m'expliquer ?!

-... »

Mieux valait ne même pas lui répondre...

Akari soupira à son tour.

« Ah ! Pardon... je n'aurais peut-être pas du lever la voix... tu es encore en convalescence après tout...

-Mm...

-... Je pense que tu devrais vraiment te reposer encore un peu. »

Yuma regarda attentivement sa sœur, avant d'acquiescer.

Elle avait peut-être raison après tout... qui sait ?

Peut-être que s'il se rendormait maintenant, alors il pourrait sortir de ce cauchemars et rentrer chez lui sans encombre, en un rien de temps...

Mais oui ! C'était sûrement ça la solution !

« Akari-nee-san... »

Mais avant cela...

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il... »

Son ventre gargouilla violemment.

« J'ai faim... »

Akari se massa le front, désespérée, tout en aidant sa petite sœur à s'approcher de son lit.

« Mais quelle goinfre celle-la, je vous jure !

-... Désolée...

-Bouge pas de là, je reviens. » ordonna l'aînée des Tsukumo, en s'éloignant de la chambre de sa cadette, pour aller lui chercher de quoi se régénérer.

Mieux valait qu'_elle_ reste en forme, après tout...

« Astral... qu'est-qu'il... m'arrive ? »

Le fantôme inspira un bon coup.

Si seulement il le savait...

* * *

><p>« IV-SAMAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla Nagisa en sautant dans les bras de son idole de toujours, à peine fût-elle arrivée vers la prestigieuse voiture noire de la famille Arclight.<p>

Thomas soupira.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du me pointer à c'te hosto...

-Ha ha... » ricana Michael, tandis que la blonde restait fermement accroché à son frère aîné.

C'est qu'il lui avait manqué durant tout ce mois restée dans le comas, la pauvre !

« Salut Chris !

-Bonjour Nagisa. Tu as l'air de plutôt bien te porter finalement, contrairement à ce que nous racontait Michael au téléphone tout à l'heure.

-Il exagère tout le temps, c'est normal !

-Nagi !

-Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas raison ?

-Pff... tu es vraiment...

-Hé hé hé ! »

Michael sourit intérieurement.

Dieu, que ça lui faisait du bien de revoir sa meilleure amie et amie d'enfance enfin réveillée et surtout, en pleine forme !

La voir aussi faible pendant tout un mois était presque... irréaliste.

« Dîtes, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait demander à cette harpie de me lâcher, par pitié ?!

-Oh ! Je te fais mal ? »

Oui, irréaliste, c'était bien le mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sur que tu me fais mal ! Tu pèse une tonne en plus ! Entre nous, pense à faire un régime en rentrant chez toi ! »

_« Ouh... ça, c'est méchant... »_

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, je te lâche !

-Oh ? Tu es si vexé que ça, pour repasser en mode Tsundere avec moi ?

-Hm ! Tsundere toi-même !

-Hm ! Baka ! »

Nagisa fit la moue.

_« C'est ça, attends qu'on soit chez moi, tu vas voir... je me vengerai ! »_

« Sinon, quoi de beau depuis... un mois et demi ? » demanda t-elle, en réfléchissant déjà à la l'ultime punition, qu'elle pourrait infliger à l'ami d'enfance de son grand-frère...

Ah oui Haruka... il fallait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec lui également...

Michael leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Chris aidait la jeune fille à mettre ses valises dans son coffre.

« Rien de plus...

-Ryouga ?! » s'exclama soudainement Thomas, à la vue du garçon aux cheveux mauves, passer juste à côté d'eux à toute allure !

Est-ce que par hasard...

« Ca y est ! Elle s'est réveillée !

-Eh ?! Qui ? »

Michael écarquilla les yeux, avant de s'élancer lui aussi à l'intérieur du bâtiment dont il venait à peine de sortir, sous les yeux ébahis de Nagisa, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation...

_« Enfin ! »_

« Attends-moi, Ryouga ! A tout à l'heure Nagi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard !

-Quoi ?! Mais attends Mika ! Ou est-ce que tu... ?! »

Mais avant que Nagi ne s'élance à la poursuite de son ami pour lui demander plus d'explication, Chris l'en dissuada, en se plaçant instinctivement devant elle.

Est-ce que par hasard Michael aurait une petite amie, dont il ne lui aurait jamais parlé ?

« Laisse tomber Nagisa, mieux vaut les laisser seuls pour le moment...

-Mais...

-On va te ramener chez toi, Honey~ » renchérit Thomas, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, qui aurait naturellement pu faire craquer des centaines de filles à la ronde...

_« Un petit clin d'oeil pour combler le tout... »_

« Kyaaaaahhh ! IV-sama ! »

_« Parfait ! »_

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais un sujet d'étude fascinant ?

-Quoi ?!

-IV...

-Ca va, je rigole.

-J'espère bien ! »

Ouais, bon, finalement, elle questionnerait son Mika plus tard...

Là, en l'occurrence, elle avait plus important à penser...

* * *

><p>« Astral... pourquoi est-ce que je...<p>

-... Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je suis sorti de la clef, il n'y a même quatre heures, tu étais déjà dans cet état là et je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir concernant cette soirée d'Halloween à laquelle tout le monde fait allusion...

-Je vois... »

Yuma essaya à son tour de se remémorer cette soirée, mais hormis le fait d'avoir probablement été attaqué par une grand-mère, c'était très flou pour lui également...

« Je me souviens de la fête, d'avoir vu tout le monde déguisé... puis d'avoir rencontrer cette grand-mère, qui nous a agressé... et puis, d'une fille aussi... »

Astral haussa un sourcil, confus.

« Une fille... ?

-Oui, mais... »

Ah ! Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait...

« Hm...

-Yuma ?

-... Ouais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas... je ne pense pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'important.

-Si tu le dis... »

Ah... Astral avait également l'impression d'avoir rencontrer une fille avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tout les deux...

Mais de qui diable s'agissait-il ?! Et cette histoire de grand-mère alors... ?

C'était qui ?!

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?! Et puis, si je dois rester comme ça... il doit forcément y avoir une solution, pour que tout revienne à la normal, non ?! »

Astral réfléchit un instant.

Oui, très certainement qu'il y en avait une.

Mais laquelle ?

Oh mais...

« Yuma ! Les Numbers !

-Hein ?

-Tu les a avec toi ?

-J'en sais rien... il faut que je regarde dans les sacs... mais pourquoi tu veux les voir ?

-J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose. »

Pensant avoir deviné ou son ami voulait en venir, Yuma sorti de son lit pour aller fouiller dits les sacs d'affaires, posés sur sa droite...

Espérons juste que...

« Je les ai !

-Génial, vérifions les maintenant.

-Oui... »

Pourvu que leurs criantes ne soient pas fondées !

* * *

><p>« C'est Rio-san qui t'a informé du réveil de Yurika-chan ? »<p>

Shark inspira et expira lentement, essoufflé.

Sa moto étant encore tombée en panne, il avait du courir une bonne trotte de son appartement jusqu'à ici...

« Oui... elle l'a vu en train de sortir du coma tout à l'heure.

-Tu as mis quelqu'un d'autre au courant ?

-Kaito seulement. Il devrait rappliquer dans pas longtemps, je pense... »

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant que l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le sixième étage.

« III...

-Mm ?

-Merci. »

Michael écarquilla les yeux.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait le rebelle remercier quelqu'un !

Et surtout, lui !

« Pour... quoi ?

-Si tu ne l'avais pas retrouvé... elle...

-...

-Et je me doute que cela n'a pas du être facile pour toi... de la voir... enfin, dans cet état... elle et ton amie d'enfance aussi d'ailleurs... »

Michael soupira.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Mais... je préférerais que l'on garde ce sujet secret, si cela ne te dérange pas...

-Ca tombe bien, c'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer. Kaito est d'accord également.

-Dieu merci... »

Si Yurika et Nagisa savaient...

Elles en mourraient.

« Allons-y.

-Oui. »

Non, elles ne devaient jamais l'apprendre...

Jamais !

* * *

><p>« Mais que... ce Number... »<p>

Le Numéro 38 ?! Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là ?!

« Yuma, ou est passé le Numéro 17 ?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Et on n'avait pas le Numéro 79 non plus... »

Yuma se mit à trembler.

Pourquoi le contenu de son Deck avait-il changé ?!

« Yuma, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais... »

Le _jeune fille_ regarda son coéquipier droit dans les yeux.

Non, il/elle ne voulait pas l'entendre !

« Astral... nous... »

Astral, ayant bien compris le mal-aise de son partenaire, ferma les yeux, avant de déblatérer toutes ses hypothèses à la file :

« Seules trois théories me viennent à l'esprit sur ce qu'il nous est arrivé le soir d'Halloween : Soit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous avons switché nos places avec nos doubles venant d'une dimension paradoxale, qui serait, par conséquent, celle-ci... soit, nous sommes piégé dans une espace crée par nos ennemis par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... soit...

-S... soit... ? »

L'esprit soupira.

« Ou bien, l'histoire a été réécrite par quelqu'un... »

Choqué de voir son cauchemars devenir réalité, Yuma se rassit sur son lit.

L'histoire ? Réécrite ?

Oui, mais par qui et surtout, dans quel but ?!

Quel peut bien être l'intérêt de vouloir faire de lui une fille ?!

« Ah ouais quand même... et donc, me voilà fille...

-Je suis désolée... »

_Yurika_ leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon... on va bien réussir à trouver une solution... »

_« Du moins, je l'espère, parce que sinon... »_

« Yuma...

-Yurika ! » entendirent-ils crier, avant que la porte s'ouvre sur Kaito.

« _Hikari_ ! »

Orbital 7 était avec lui.

**(Note : D'habitude, en VO, Orbital appelle toujours Yuma : « Tonma », donc là j'ai du lui trouver un autre « faux prénom », pour le coup...)**

« Ka... Kaito ! »

Le jeune adulte semblait épuisé...

Il avait du courir énormément dans tous les sens, lui aussi.

« Dieu merci... » murmura-il, tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ka... Kaito... mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je suis désolée... je suis... vraiment désolée ! »

Yuma, étonné par tant d'attention à son égard de la part de son ex-rival, échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Astral.

Et puis, Kaito ? S'excuser auprès de lui ?

C'était le monde à l'envers !

« Mais... mais pourquoi tu...

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu arrives à marcher ?

-Oui, mais...

-Dieu merci... »

Yuma cligna des yeux.

Est-ce que Kaito, l'Iceberg du _Titanic _en personne, avait vraiment les larmes aux yeux ?

« Ah ! Mais tu... tu pleures ? Et puis, pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu n'as rien... »

Hélas, la _jeune fille_ ne put jamais finir de lui demander des explications sur ses agissements actuelle, car les lèvres du blond vinrent instinctivement se poser contre les siennes.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que... »_

« Ka... Kaito-sama !

Qu... »

Astral resta interdit quelques secondes...

C'était un baiser chaste, rapide, que Kaito ne chercha mystérieusement pas à approfondir...

Mais un bisou quand même !

Kaito venait d'embrasser son compagnon sur la bouche !

« Ka... Ka... Ka... Ka... Kaito ! Tu... »

Le blondinet détourna les yeux, gêné.

Yuma, lui, à cet instant, cru bien qu'il allait finir par s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre...

Et ce que Kaito venait vraiment de... ?

* * *

><p>« Hm...<p>

-Nagisa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Chris à son unique passagère, tandis que celle-ci s'essuyait les yeux pour la septième fois consécutive, au moins, depuis qu'ils étaient sur la route...

Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir... elle avait une de ces migraine...

« Ca va, merci. Je pense que cela doit être un coup de fatigue...

-Bah ! Tu dois avoir le mal des transports, va ! » lui annonça Thomas, tout en ouvrant un peu la fenêtre de sa portière, pour qu'elle ait un peu d'air.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Je le savais, je ne me trompe jamais sur ce genre de choses ! Ha ha ha !

-IV...

-Ca va, je plaisantais ! Vous êtes aussi relou l'un que l'autre tout les deux, c'est dingue ! »

Chris soupira, tandis que Nagisa, de son côté, n'avait même plus la force de répliquer quoi que ce soit...

« Ohé ? T'es sur que ça va ?

-Je... »

Sa vue devenait trouble... tout devenait tellement noir, encore une fois...

« Et... ne... ! »

Et voilà, elle s'était encore évanoui !

… Ou endormi, question de point de vue.

Mais que diable lui arrivait-il, ces derniers jours ?! A toujours perdre connaissance comme ça ?!

« V ! Nagisa s'est encore...

-J'ai vu. Il va vraiment falloir la garder à l'oeil ces prochains jours... elle et Yurika.

-Je m'en doute, oui, parce que là... Nagi s'est endormie encore plus vite que la musique... »

Et quelque part, s'en était effrayant...

* * *

><p><em><strong>De retour à l'hôpital...<strong>_

« Tu... »

Kaito l'avait vraiment embrassé ! Yuma n'en revenait toujours pas !

« Ooh... »

Obital 7, de son côté, avait des étoiles dans les yeux !

Aah... si seulement il pouvait embrasser Obomi de la même façon...

« A propos de notre dernière discussion...

-Mais tu... »

Yuma rougit de plus en plus.

Est-ce que Kaito venait vraiment de lui faire ce qu'il pense?!

Comment devait-il réagir ?!

Il n'était même pas une vrai fille !

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain et que je... que tu... »

Il serra les poings.

Yuma de son coté, était complètement perdu.

« Je vraiment suis désolée...

-Ah ! Arrête de t'excuser, c'est déjà assez perturbant comme situation ! »

Et il l'avait embrassé devant Astral en plus !

Astral qui, de son côté, les regardaient toujours, les yeux écarquillés.

Etait-il possible que dans ce monde... si Yuma avait été une fille... il... avec Kaito ?

Non, impossible !

Le blond, quant à lui, fixa la jeune fille avec incompréhension.

_« Perturbant ? » _mais c'était elle qui...

A moins que que ce genre de situation la gène et qu'elle soit plus timide qu'elle en a l'air dans le fond...

Mais franchement, si c'est bien le cas, qui l'aurait cru ?

« Mon dieu, j'ai... j'ai...

-Ohé ! Tu es sure que tout va bien ? »

Bien sur que non, que ça n'allait pas !

Il venait d'embrasser un _garçon_ !

Enfin non, un _garçon_ venait de l'embrasser plutôt...

_« Aaaaahhhhh ! Quel monde de fou ! »_

Kaito en plus, il y a avait de quoi devenir chèvre quand même !

« Ca va ? J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas trop ! » s'exclama Shark, en entrant lui aussi dans la chambre, suivi de près par Michael.

Les yeux de Yuma s'illuminèrent alors.

Les voilà, ses sauveurs !

« Shark ! III ! »

Le regard de III passa de Shark à Kaito, puis de Kaito à Shark qui avaient l'air de vouloir s'assassiner du regard, avant de sauter dans les bras de _Yurika_ :

« Yurika-chan ! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir enfin sur pieds !

-Raah ! Tu... m'étouffes...

-Oh ! Pardon ! »

Shark s'approcha à son tour de son amie et la prit quant à lui -assez violemment- par les épaules, prêt à la secouer comme un prunier, si besoin...

« Tu vas bien ?! Tu as mal quelque part ?!

-N... Non. Mais... est-ce que quelqu'un ici pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se...

-Ah ! Désolée ! Le supermarché d'en bas était fermé, du coup, j'ai du aller à celui de la rue voisine !

-Akari-nee-san !

-Akari-san ! » s'exclama III, tout en aidant la sœur de son amie à porter les énormes sacs de provision, qu'elle venait d'acheter pour -tenter de- rassasier sa petite sœur.

« Merci, III. Oh ! Mais je vois que tu as eu de la visite pendant mon absence. Comment allez-vous les garçons ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-Ca va... » murmura Shark, en s'adossant au mur le plus proche.

« Hm... » renchérit Kaito, en s'asseyant quant à lui sur une chaise, un peu plus loin.

_« Toujours aussi loquaces, ces deux là... »_

Yuma ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ses deux amis étaient plus en froid dans ce monde-ci que dans son monde originel...

Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec lui ?

« Tu vas être contente Yurika ! J'ai croisé tes copines Sei et Sachi tout à l'heure ! Elles étaient avec Tetsuo également ! Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient te rendre visite avec Takashi, Cathy et Tokunosuke, d'ici peu de temps ! »

Yuma regarda Astral, pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

Sei et Sachi... c'était bien les deux meilleures amies de Kotori, non ?

**(Note : Jen et Summer en VF, pour celles et ceux qui ne voient pas qui c'est. On les voit dans le second opening _« Braving » au passage_)**

Mais autre chose lui posait problème...

« Et... Kotori ? »

Akari regarda sa petite sœur étrangement.

Etait-elle vraiment tombée sur la tête ?

« Kotori ? Qui est-ce ? »

Yuma se figea.

Et vu la façon dont le regardait sa sœur aînée, Yuma comprit bien vite, à sa grande horreur que celle-ci ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas connaître sa meilleure amie de toujours...

Mais alors, dans ce cas...

« Alors, dans ce monde, moi et Kotori...

-Yuma ! » s'exclama maladroitement Astral, pour le faire taire.

Mais hélas, il ne s'aperçut de sa bourde qu'après coup...

Shark, Kaito et III écarquillèrent les yeux.

_« Yuma ? »_

« Ah... ce n'est rien...

-J'avais raison, je crois que tu ferais bien mieux de retourner te coucher... » confirma ses craintes Akari, tandis que Kaito et III soupiraient à l'unisson.

Shark, quant à lui, haussa un sourcil...

Kotori... c'était bien cette fille qui ne pouvait pas saker Yurika, non ?

Alors pourquoi... ?

« Yuka-chan ! » s'exclamèrent Sei et Sachi en entrant dans la salle, en sautant dans les bras de leur meilleure amie -qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela-, à qui elles n'avaient pas parlé depuis des lustres, pour le coup...

**(Note : « Yuka » et « Yuri » sont les surnoms les plus fréquents donnés à Yurika/Yuma)**

« Je... !

-C'est trop cool d'être enfin réunis toutes les trois ! » hurla de joie Sachi, tout en étranglant son _amie_, qui réfléchissait toujours sur le cours que prenait les choses.

Alors dans ce monde, les amies de Kotori étaient les siennes et pas celles de sa meilleure amie ?

Mais qu'était-elle devenue alors ?

« Je te le fais pas dire !

-Vous m'étouffez, toutes les deux ! Astral au secours ! »

Astral leva les yeux ciel.

A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : ne plus rien dire de compromettant de la journée et d'observer leur nouvel entourage, avec attention...

Pourquoi diable se sont-ils retrouvés ici ?

« Lâcheur !

-Ah ! Astral est là aussi ! » s'exclama Sachi, qui visiblement dans ce monde, connaissait bel et bien l'existence du fantôme.

« Génial ! Coucou Astral ! »

Non, vraiment il ne devait plus rien dire.

_« Elles ne peuvent pas me voir apparemment... mais dans le doute... »_

Yuma de son côté, essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Que faire, devait-il raconter la vérité à tout le monde ?

« Alors ? Enfin réveillée, Yuka ?

-Hourra ~Ura ! Yuri est réveillé ! »

Le sourire de Yuma s'agrandit, à la vue des nouvelles têtes entrant dans la salle.

Ils lui avaient tellement manqué !

« Yatta ! Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Cathy et le Délégué !

-Bon... bonjour, Yurika-sempaï ! »

_« Sempaï... ? »_

« Niah~ ! Yuri-Yuri est enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama la seule fille du groupe venant d'arriver, en sautant dans les bras de la jeune convalescente.

Dieu merci, eux au moins, ils avaient l'air d'aller plutôt bien !

C'était déjà une bonne chose...

* * *

><p>Nagisa sortit enfin de son sommeil...<p>

_« Ma chambre... ? »_

Elle s'essuya les yeux... puis le front.

Elle avait encore un de ces mal de crane... insupportable !

Et puis, elle avait encore fait un de ces rêves...

Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment d'en avoir, mais celui-là, il dépassait vraiment l'entendement...

* * *

><p><strong>Nagisa Pov<strong>

_**Flash-Back**_

__Et me voilà de nouveau piéger dans cet immense couloir interminable...__

__Ou encore une fois, je me retrouve habillé comme lors ce fameux soir d'Halloween ou tout a commencé, vêtue seulement de ma robe blanche fluorescente et de ma barrette étrangement scintillante, pour l'occasion...__

__(Seules mes chaussures manquent ici, en fait...)__

__Ce couloir est tellement sombre... impossible d'en voir le bout, ni même le plafond...__

__Et il fait si froid..__

__J'avance... j'avance encore... et plus j'avance, plus j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes pas résonner derrière moi...__

__Parfois, il m'arrive même d'avoir l'impression qu'une personne est en train de me suivre et de reproduire les même mouvements que moi... à la lettre...__

__Une personne en train de se moquer de moi... tout en se rapprochant petit à petit...__

__Comme... un miroir... une ombre malfaisante, qui attend le moindre faux pas de ma part, pour pouvoir me frapper par derrière... et me doubler, en somme.__

__Dans ces cas-là, en général, je n'ose même pas regarder en arrière et préfère accélérer le pas...__

__Puis au bout d'un moment, je fini toujours par tomber sur une intersection ou trois chemins différents s'offrent à moi :__

__Une porte Bleue...__

__Une porte Rouge...__

__Et une porte Jaune...__

__Mais je ne sais jamais laquelle choisir... et je sais instinctivement que ce choix n'est vraiment pas à prendre à le légère...__

__Alors, habituellement, lorsque je m'arrête ici et décide que je ne peux pas encore choisir, je me réveille...__

__Mais, cette fois-ci, cela ne marche pas.__

__Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était bien déterminer à vouloir me faire choisir une voix là, maintenant !__

__Mais j'en suis incapable !__

__Pas maintenant, du moins !__

__Je ne sais même pas à quoi elles correspondent !__

__« Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sortir de ce cauchemars ?! »__

__Je commence à pleurer... à paniquer... s'en est trop !__

__« Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? » entends-je alors murmurer près de mon oreille...__

__Mon cœur rate alors un battement !__

__Je sens... comme un souffle glacé me caresser la nuque...__

__Il... il y a quelque chose derrière moi...__

__Quelque chose de néfaste !__

__« Et bien ? Te voilà perdu jeune fille ?__

__-Je... qu... qui est-là ? »__

__Je sens quelque chose de froid se poser sur mes épaules...__

__Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?!__

__Qui est derrière moi ?!__

__« Je ne me retournerais pas si j'étais toi~ Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien t'arriver... »__

__Je ravale ma salive et me met à trembler...__

__« J... Je... »__

__Je... je claque des dents, je n'ose pas parler... j'ai trop peur !__

__Et cette personne... cette chose... je crois... elle me prend par la taille...__

__Elle semble d'ailleurs plus grande que moi ou en apesanteur, si j'en juge par la hauteur dont elle m'attrape et à ce que je sens, derrière mon dos...__

__(Et puis, pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, sans que je ne ressente son poids sur moi, tout en étant petite et sans savoir volé... cela m'a l'air un peu compromis... )__

__« Dis-moi, misérable humaine, qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?__

__-Ce... qui compte le plus pour moi ? »__

__Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Plein de choses et... rien de particulier à la fois...__

__« Réponds. » m'ordonne la voix, en prenant un ton volontairement menaçant.__

__J'inspire un bon coup, avant de lui répondre franchement :__

__« Je... je ne sais pas. Je...__

__-Hm... les humains sont tellement ennuyeux...__

__-Hé ! Qui es-tu pour me critiquer ?! » réponds-je instinctivement à la remarque de la chose m'étant destinée, ce que je regrette instantanément...__

__« Oh ? Je savais bien que tu avais du caractère finalement. »__

_... _Non, il n'y a rien à regretter ! Je dois sortir de son emprise, au plus vite !__

__« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Fais-moi sortir d'ici ! »__

__J'essaie de bouger, de me débattre, mais en vain, impossible de faire un seul mouvement !__

__« Je vais te dire un secret fillette... ou plutôt, te donner un conseil.__

__C'est ça cause touj... mh ! »__

__Voilà qu'il me ballonne maintenant !__

__« Boucle-la un peu ! T'es vraiment chiante à la longue ! Finalement, je préférais quand tu avais peur et ne parlais pas... »__

__Je grince des dents.__

__Il est en train de m'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau, l'espèce de... !__

__« Prends garde aux autres, même à tes sois-disant amis... si l'on veut survivre tout les deux, tu vas devoir m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »__

__Incapable de répondre à la « chose » par un ironique « Limpide » comme je le souhaiterais le faire, je ne peux qu'acquiescer.__

__« Bien. »__

__Mais qu'est-ce que...__

__Le décor se brise et encore une fois et me voilà emporté dans un tourbillon violet, qui va, encore une fois, probablement me ramener chez moi...__

__La seule chose que je peux encore discerner à mon retour à la réalité, c'est ce rire malsain, que je n'oublierai probablement jamais...__

__Un rire démoniaque, dénué de tous sentiment...__

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

**Fin du Nagisa Pov**

* * *

><p>Nagi soupira, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de tomber nez à nez avec sa servante...<p>

« Oh ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Nagisa-sama. Votre grand-mère vous demande.

-Je vois. Merci, Yuzuha. IV-sama et Chris sont encore là ?

-Non, Mademoiselle. Il vienne tout juste de partir.

-Et mes parents ?

-En voyage.

-Je vois... je vais descendre alors.

-Bien, Mademoiselle. »

Nagisa soupira.

Yuzuha allait-elle continuer à la vouvoyer encore longtemps ?

« Yu...

-Je regrette, mais votre grand-mère vous attends. Je feriez mieux de ne pas la faire attendre... »

La blonde aux yeux vairons soupira.

« Oui, oui... je vais descendre... »

_« Bon, je suppose que je devrais réfléchir à tout ce qu'y est en train de m'arriver un peu plus tard..._

_En attendant... »_

En passant, elle regarda la porte de la chambre entre-ouverte de son frère, qui se ferma aussitôt à son passage.

_« Haruka... »_

* * *

><p>« Kaito... »<p>

Le blond soupira...

Il aurait préféré éviter toutes discussions avec son rival aujourd'hui...

« J'ai énormément de choses de te dire, notamment par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, mais je crois que nous avons un autre problème... »

Kaito haussa un sourcil.

« Ne t'adresse pas aussi impunément à Kaito-sama, petit vaurien !

-Ah oui, lequel ? »

Le requin se gratta la nuque, cherchant les bons mots pour décrire au mieux le fond de sa pensée...

« Ka... Kaito-sama ! Vous ne devriez pas...

-En fait... je crois que Yurika n'est pas Yurika. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah... tu as remarqué qu'elle était bizarre aujourd'hui, toi-aussi...

-Evidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

-Hm ! J'avais oublié que tu étais toujours son ami d'enfance, après tout. »

* * *

><p>Il était désormais 19 heures passées et les amis de <em>Yurika<em> avait tous du repartir, la fin des visites ayant été annoncé une demi-heure plus tôt...

« Si tout se passe bien, tu devrais pouvoir sortir demain. Et même si tu n'en a pas la permission, Baa-chan a promis qu'elle viendrai passer la journée avec toi, comme elle ne revient que ce soir de son tournoi de shogi.

-D'a... d'accord.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui... mais bon, ça peut se comprendre. Tu dois être encore un peu confuse, je me trompe ?

-Ouais... ça doit être ça.

-Je repasserai demain alors, ok ?

-Oui... à demain.

-A plus~ »

Astral attendit le départ de la sœur de Yuma, pour pouvoir enfin lui ré-adresser la parole...

« Yuma... »

Mais celui-ci éclata alors en larmes...

« Astral... je veux...

-...

-Je veux... je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

Ce monde... était beaucoup trop différent du sien...

Ici, Kotori et lui ne se connaissaient peut-être même pas !

Tetsuo et lui était peut-être proche, mais il y avait un il-ne-savait-pas-quoi dans leur relation, qui la rendait tout de même un temps soit peu différente...

En fait, leur relation ressemblait plus « frère et soeur de cœur, qui se dispute pour pas grand chose et se taquine sans arrêt », qu'à « meilleur ami, frère de sang et grands rivaux, toujours près à relever n'importe quel défi... ».

Vous ne voyait pas la différence ? Et bien lui il la voyait très clairement !

Bon, pour Tokunosuke, Orbital 7 et III encore, c'était du pareil au même...

Pour Cathy aussi également, même si elle a l'air de beaucoup plus s'ouvrir à lui ici que dans son monde d'origine...

Takashi, quant à lui, était devenu très bizarre avec lui... timide... ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas en somme !

Et pour finir, il retrouvait ses deux meilleurs compagnons de guerre -avec Astral- en froid et terriblement bizarre à son égard...

Lorsqu'il repensait à ce que Kaito lui avait fait, il...

Il éclata en sanglots...

S'en était trop !

« Astral...

-Ne t'en fait pas Yuma... Tout va s'arranger... je te le promets. » essaya de le réconforter son esprit protecteur, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Oui, ils allaient s'en sortir.

Ils devaient s'en sortir.

« Astral... merci. Heureusement que tu es là... si j'étais seul, je crois que je...

-Ce n'est rien... ça va passer. »

Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

« Merci... d'être toujours là. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le manoir des Arclight...<strong>_

« Alors ? » demanda Chris à son plus jeune frère, sans pour autant quitter son ordinateur des yeux.

Michael soupira.

« Elle s'est réveillée, mais...

-Mais... ? »

III réfléchit un instant, avant de poursuivre :

« Je crois qu'elle est très troublée depuis son réveil... elle... elle n'agit pas normalement et puis...

-Vas-y, crache le morceau, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

III décida de ne pas relever le ton injurieux employé par son frère aîné et poursuivit :

« Astral l'a appelé _Yuma_...

-Hein?

-Et je suis d'avis qu'il faut en informer Père immédiatement. »

* * *

><p>« Dis-moi, Astral...<p>

-Hm ?

-Je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre comme demande, mais... comment les filles font pour faire pipi, a t-on avis ? »

Astral tiqua.

« Et bien, comme elles peuvent... je suppose... pourquoi ?

-En fait... je n'ose pas aller aux toilettes, parce que... voilà quoi... et du coup... et puis me laver aussi, il faut que je le fasse mais... »

Astral ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Ils étaient vraiment, mais vraiment dans la merde.

Jusqu'au cou !

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah la la la... pauvre Yuma, hein ? Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, croyez-moi.<strong>

**Bon, alors, ce chapitre ? **

**Bien ou pas ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi...**

**Auteure : Moi, Kamishiro Rio ;)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : ?**

**Chapitre publié avec beaucoup de retard désolée, mais le voilà enfin ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Tournante<strong>

**Chapitre 3**

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi surtout, je reste en bas.

-Oui, oui... »

Une fois sa sœur partie, Yuma pu enfin examiner sa _nouvelle_ chambre de plus près...

Le grenier n'avait pas tellement changé de ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

Par contre, sa chambre...

C'était tout autre chose !

Yuma en avait encore les yeux écarquillés !

« Depuis quand suis-je aussi fan de ce groupe, pour avoir tous les posters du chanteur dans ma chambre ?

-A toi de me le dire... » lui répondit son fantôme gardien, en traversant son placard, pour en observer le contenu de plus près. « Ta garde robe a changé, elle aussi.

-Quoi ?! Fais voir ! AAH ! » hurla t-il, tandis qu'une masse de vêtements lui tombait sur la tête avec rage. « Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

-Yuma ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

-Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! »

Ici aussi visiblement, il était bordélique...

Voir pire...

« Mais... qu'est-ce que... »

_« … C'est que ça... ? »_

« ... »

Des robes, des jupes, des tuniques, des slims... ?!

L'uniforme féminin des filles ?!

« Astral... ne me dis pas qu'ici je suis censé... ?! » s'exclama Yuma, les joues aussi rouges qu'une pivoine.

Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Impensable !

Impossible !

« Je vois pas ou est le problème. » lui répondit ledit Astral, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je peux pas porter ça ! »

Bien sur, le fantôme ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point il était gênant pour lui de porter...

… Ces choses...

« Je... je dois avoir rangé des pantalons autre part... je crois... »

Tout du moins, il l'espérait, sinon...

« Ah ! Mais oui, les tiroirs de la commode ! » s'écria t-il soudainement, en se ruant vers son bien aimé meuble, pour tenter de l'ouvrir...

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

Mais en vain malheureusement...

« Les tiroirs me semblent fermés à clef.

-J'avais compris ça, merci ! »

Yuma vit rouge.

Le destin était visiblement contre lui ces derniers temps !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser mon autre moi à fermer cette satanée commode ?! Ce n'est qu'une commode, non ?! Alors mince ! »

Astral haussa un sourcil.

« Peut-être avait t-_elle_ quelque chose à cacher...

-Ca m'avance bien !

-Tu devrais commencer par arrêter de t'acharner dessus, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va être forcé de... ! »

Non, il préférait ne même pas y penser...

« Tu veux que je regarde ce qu'i l'intérieur, au moins ? »

Yuma fixa son partenaire quelques instants...

Mm... si son autre lui...

Ou plutôt _elle_ avait fermé à clef ses tiroirs, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison...

Mais...

« Non... mais je veux bien que tu m'aides à chercher la clef par contre.

-D'accord. »

Yuma soupira.

« Bon, ou est-ce que _Yuka_ aurait pu cacher un tel objet ? »

Question difficile...

* * *

><p>Ce que Yuma et Astral ignoraient, c'est que bien loin de toute l'agitation qu'ils étaient en train de générer, de sombres personnages s'étaient réunis autour du trône de leur <em>Grand Manitou<em> pour parler de son avenir...

Ou plutôt... de celui de _Yurika..._

« Alors, elle s'est finalement réveillée...

L'homme qui venait de parler ferma les yeux.

Enfin... enfin, ils allaient pouvoir passer à l'action !

« Pff ! Bien évident ! Cette gosse est increvable ! » s'exclama Vector, en se grattant nerveusement la joue, avant d'être frapper à l'arrière du crâne par un Arito, visiblement très remonté contre lui...

« Hé ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! T'es malade ?!

-Peuh... »

Pour toute réponse, Arito se contenta de disparaître.

« Oy ! Reviens !

-Laisse-le partir. » lui ordonna le chef de la petite troupe, d'un ton ferme.

L'autorité absolue des Barian...

« Tss... Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! »

Dorube allait bien répliquer quelque chose pour défendre l'honneur de son _Boss_, mais une autre personne lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« C'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas ton mot à dire, Vector. » commenta la seule Barian du groupe, en apparaissant soudainement au côté de son supérieur.

« Merag... »

Le fourbe Barian aux cheveux argentés leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peuh ! Et voilà l'autre rabat-joie de service ! Allez, je me tire, salut ! » salua t-il ses _ex-compères_, avant de se téléporter au loin, sous les yeux ébahis du _Second_ _Sous-Chef_ de son espèce :

« Vector ! »

Ils avaient encore des ordres à lui donner !

« Laisse-le partir.

-Mais... »

L'unique membre féminine du groupe grimaça.

« Dorube a raison, tu es beaucoup trop indulgent envers lui, Nash !

Ledit Nash se contenta pour toute réponse à la remarque que lui fit sa _Seconde_, de se lever de son trône royalement.

« Merag, oserais-tu remettre mes ordres en cause une fois encore ?

La jeune Barian, prise de cours, baissa les yeux...

Alors, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, en fin de compte... ?

Pas pardonné de...

« Dorube, fais passer le message suivant aux autres... »

Le plus discret des Barian, voyant ou son supérieur voulait en venir, sourit à ce début de demande.

« On passe à l'attaque !

-Ce sera fait selon vos désirs, mon seigneur. »

Sur ce, il disparut, suivit de près par une Merag assez frustrée par l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avoir son frère aîné...

Frère, au regard si vide, ces derniers temps...

« Yurika... »

* * *

><p>« J'abandonne...<p>

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais commencer à te mettre en pyjama.

-Je ne vais pas dormir en chemise de nuit, quand même ?!

-...

-... Je vais mettre un vieux T-Shirt et un jogging... Yuka doit bien avoir ça quand même... »

_« Ah ! Trouvé... »_

« Tu es sure que tu es prêt à retourner en cours demain ?

-Pas le choix... et puis, ce n'est pas en restant cloîtré ici qu'on va trouver un solution pour rentrer... je vais me changer dans le grenier, je reviens.

-...

-Tu ne regardes pas, hein ?

-... D'accord.

-Je t'ai à l'oeil Astral !

-Oui, oui... »

Astral soupira.

_« Que les êtres humains sont pudiques... »_

* * *

><p>« Je m'ennnnuuuuiiiiiiiie... » se lamenta Nagisa une fois encore, ayant lu plus de vingt fois la même page de son magazine photos...<p>

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Vous reprenez les cours demain, non ?

-Yuzuha, je te déteste... »

Ladite Yuzuha soupira.

Son _amie_ et _maîtresse_ ne savait-elle donc que se plaindre ?

« Dis quelque chose au moins !

-...

-... Pas drôle. »

Yuzuha Kishimoto -brune aux yeux couleur émeraude- venait d'avoir 16 ans.

Elle était l'aînée de Nagisa de presque deux ans et aussi loin que cette dernière s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été au service de la famille Natsuna.

Nagi la considère tantôt comme une grande soeur, tantôt comme une tortionnaire et tantôt comme un iceberg, au cœur froid et insensible...

… Comme une amie... ?

Ca c'est encore à méditer par contre...

En fait, les seules et uniques fois ou Nagisa l'avait vu sourire en sa compagnie, c'était pour accueillir des visiteurs chez elle, pour saluer les gens dans la rue -ou dans les magasins-, pour la taquiner -ce qui était rare, sauf lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur- ou encore, pour la rabaisser -quand elle avait une dent contre elle-.

Bien triste compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant.

-...Vivement que les cours reprennent, moi je te le dis...

-Hm ! Parle pour toi... !

-Ah ! Bah voilà, tu ne me tutoie maintenant, ce n'est pas trop... !

-Bonne soirée.

-Hm... »

La porte claqua à son passage...

« Et... elle est est encore partie... »

Elle soupira.

_« Il y a encore du travail... elle m'en veut encore pour ça ? »_

Re-soupir.

« Bon... et moi... qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant... ? » murmura t-elle en s'allongeant de part et d'autre, sur son lit douillé.

Hélas, elle ne put songer à sa propre demande plus longtemps, car ses yeux, à peine furent-ils fermés, qu'elle s'endormit d'office...

… Mais pourquoi diable était-elle aussi fatigué ces derniers temps... ?

… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle discute avec Yuma Tsukumo pour lui demander des explications sur ce qu'ils leurs étaient réellement arrivé _ce soir là_...

* * *

><p>« Bonne nuit, Astral.<p>

-Bonne nuit... »

A peine fût-il allongé, que Yuma lui-aussi s'endormit comme une souche, sous les yeux ébahis d'Astral.

Les humains étaient vraiment fascinants parfois...

Enfin... ce soir là, ce sujet d'étude n'était pas sa priorité à vrai dire...

« Numbers... » chuchota t-il, avant de faire apparaître ces dîtes Cartes autour de lui.

Astral en était persuadé... elles essayaient de lui dire quelque chose...

Mais quoi... ?

* * *

><p>« Je suis en retard ! » hurla Yuma, tout en enfilant -bien malgré lui- l'uniforme obligatoire des filles, qu'il devait obligatoirement porter s'il voulait pouvoir entrer dans son établissement scolaire.<p>

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller Astral !

-Hm...

-Bon, tant pis, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

-Yurika ! Tu veux que je t'emmène en voiture ?! » lui proposa Akari, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se brosser les cheveux, histoire de pouvoir au moins ressembler à quelque chose en cours...

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît !

-Dépêche-toi alors ! »

_« Facile à dire... ! »_

* * *

><p>« J'y vais Mamie !<p>

-A tout à l'heure, Nagi-kun ! Fais bien attention sur la route. » la conseilla sa grand-mère, qui venait enfin de mettre à la main sur la pipe qu'elle cherchait depuis environ dix bonnes minutes.

« Oui, oui ! »

_« Bon... espérons que cette journée ne soit pas trop difficile... »_

« Vous êtes prête à partir ?

-Hm ! »

_« Ne m'adresse pas la parole, si tu n'en as pas envie ! »_

« Je vois...

-Merci de m'avoir aidé à rattraper les cours. On peut y aller.

-Hm... »

_« La routine habituelle, hein ? La prochaine fois, je partirai toute seule... »_

* * *

><p>« A plus, Oba-chan !<p>

-Bonne journée, Yurika-chan !

-... Oui, oui ! Aïe ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en recevant un coup de balais en pleine figure. « Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-Je n'ai pas eu mon bisou matinale !

-Hein?! Tu me frappe juste pour ça ?!

-Yurika ! Dépêche-toi ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre cent ans !

-Bon, d'accord ! » acquiesça t-il, en embrassant sa grand-mère sur la joue. « A toute à l'heure, Oba-chan !

-A toute à l'heure ma petite fille ! Tu grandis tellement vite !

-Hé hé... ! »

Si elle savait qu'elle n'était en réalité pas vraiment sa petite fille... mais plutôt, son petit fils...

Il n'osait même pas imaginer sa réaction, à cette révélation...

« Enfin ! Tu es prête ?

-Oui ! »

_« C'est parti... »_

* * *

><p>« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?<p>

-...

-Bien ! Reste dans ton coin, je m'en fiche de toute façon !

-Tout va pour le mieux alors.

-Hm... ! »

_« Quel ras-bas joie, celle-là ! Moi qui essayait juste de combler le silence... »_

* * *

><p>« Je te dépose là, je viendrai te chercher vers dix-sept heure ici, d'accord ?<p>

-Oui, merci Akari-nee-chan !

-T'es trop mignonne ! » la complimenta t-elle, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, déjà mal peignait pour le coup...

« Hé ! Arrête ça !

-Allez ! A tout à l'heure ! Salut tes copines pour moi, d'accord ?!

-Ouais, ouais...

-A ce soir ! »

Une fois sa sœur partie, Yuma se tourna vers Astral.

« Tu crois que j'aurais les mêmes camarades de classe qu'avant ?

-... Probablement. »

* * *

><p>« Avance, je te rattraperai.<p>

-Hm ? Ou allez-vous ?

-Je vais au distributeur. »

_« Celui ou va habituellement mon frère à plus de minuit passé... »_

« D'accord. Faîtes attention à vous.

-Oui, oui... »

_« Tss... en réalité, tu aimerais bien qu'il m'arrive quelque chose oui..._

_Menteuse ! »_

* * *

><p>« <em>Yuma-chan<em>... je suppose...

-Hein ? »

Yuma se retourna soudainement, alerté.

« Qui est là ?! »

_« Personne... »_

« Qu'y a t-il Yuma ? » lui demanda alors Astral, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son protégé.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ?

-Entendu quoi ? »

Yuma couru dans l'impasse, pour regarder dans toutes ses intersections.

**(Note : Il était à environ à dix mètres de son école, au passage)**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Yuma n'était pas fou ! Quelqu'un venait bel et bien de l'appeler par son réel prénom, là, non ?!

« J'ai cru... ce n'est rien...

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui... »

Le fantôme acquiesça, mais il voyait bien son ami ruminer

Mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage...

Cette histoire devenait réellement de plus en plus étrange...

Et pas en bien !

* * *

><p>« ATTENTION !<p>

-AAAAHHHH ! » s'écria Nagisa, à peine fût-elle arrivée au distributeur de boissons.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et aux magnifique yeux bleus venait de lui rentrer dedans...

« Aïe, aïe, aïe... mais qu'est-ce que... ?

-Ah ! Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! » s'excusa la jeune fille, tout en proposant son aide à Nagi, pour l'aider à se relever.

Aide poliment déclinée, au passage.

Tsundere oblige.

« Ca va... merci. Je peux marcher...

-Tu es sure ? Tu es toute pâle ! »

_« Pas étonnant, je sors d'une hospitalisation à long terme... »_

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Moi, c'est Asuna Hanamiya ! Et j'intègre ton école aujourd'hui figure-toi ! »

Vu son uniforme, Nagisa se dit qu'elle devait être en première année...

« Nagisa... Maoka... enchanté.

-Ah ! Je me suis fais ma première amie ! C'est super ! Tu me fais visiter, dis ?! Dis ?! S'il-te-plaît !

-... »

_« Ca y est... encore un cas à gérer... »_

Il ne manquait plus que ça...

* * *

><p>« Yurika !<p>

-Hein ? »

Yuma se retourna, pour faire face à une jeune homme fougueux, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

« Affronte-moi en Duel ! »

Le sourire de Yuma s'agrandit à cette demande.

Enfin quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait dans ce monde !

« Ok ! »

Le _Duel de Monstres_ !

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre assez court par rapport aux autres, mais je voulais surtout introduire le prochain.<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure : Moi, Kamishiro Rio :)**

**Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas à moi.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : Yuma/Yurika - ?, IV - ? et concernant Nagisa, ben je ne sais même pas si je vais la mettre en couple avec quelqu'un en fait XD Puis il y aura d'autres couples aussi...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>« Allez Hope ! HOPE KEN SLASH !<p>

-AAAHHH !

_**~Yurika 1400**_

_**Arito 1250 - 0000~**_

_**Yurika Win.**_

« YATTA ! J'ai encore gagné !

-Merde... »

Astral soupira.

C'est deux là ne changeront donc jamais ?

« Tu aurais pu y aller mollo avec Kibou o Hope ! » enchaîna le garçon à terre, tout en acceptant l'aide de son _amie_ pour l'aider à se relever.

« Hm ! Tu peux parler toi ! C'était quoi ce piège de fou que tu m'as sorti ?!

-Hé hé ! »

Au loin, Shark observa cette scène, avec une pointe soulagement.

« Bon, elle a l'air d'aller mieux...

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Ahhh ! Ri... Rio ! »

Le jeune fille arrivante remis ses cheveux en place d'un geste théâtral.

« Baka ! Vas lui parler !

-On a cours.

-Sérieusement... »

_« Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à te bouger un peu, Ryouga ? »_

* * *

><p>« Dis, dis ! C'est quoi ton type d'Invocation favori ?<p>

-Mon type ? Hm...

-Moi, j'adore les Invocations Rituelle et Fusion ! »

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux.

Cette fille possédait elle aussi des Monstres Fusion dans son Deck ?!

C'était plutôt rare, de leurs jours...

« Tu util...

-Sinon, question Monstres, j'adore utiliser les félins, ils sont tellement mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si mais...

-Et puis... »

_« Ok, j'abandonne... je ne peux même pas en placer une... » _se plaignit intérieurement la jeune-fille, en désignant du doigt la salle droit devant elle. « On y est.

-Quoi ?! Déjà ?!

-Oui. »

_« Comment ça, déjà ?! »_

« Merci de m'avoir conduit jusqu'à ma salle !

-Y a pas de quoi.

-Hé ! Attends, Nagi Nagi ! »

_« Nagi Nagi ?! »_

« … Quoi ?

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

-Dans ma salle de cours.

-Hein ?! On n'est pas dans la même classe ?! Mais pourtant tu m'as bien dit que tu étais toi-aussi dans la classe A ! »

La blonde soupira.

« Je suis dans la 2A et toi, dans la 1A. C'est pour ça que nos uniformes sont différents.

-Ah ! J'ai compris ! Moi je pensais qu'on avait juste le choix pour l'uniforme ! »

_« Baka ! »_

« A tout à l'heure alors, Nagi Nagi~ !

-Ouais, ouais... »

_« Maintenant, il faut surtout que je retrouve Yuzuha..._

_C'est elle qui a mon bento.. »_

Nagisa soupira.

_« … Triste réalité... »_

* * *

><p>Asuna de son côté était plutôt contente.<p>

Les choses promettait de devenir assez intéressantes après tout...

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... loin de là.

* * *

><p>« Au fait, tu es en quelle salle Arito ? »<p>

Ledit Arito haussa un sourcil.

« Par tu, tu veux dire nous plutôt, non ? On commence à 10 heures aujourd'hui.

-Ah ! »

_« Alors dans ce monde, je suis dans la même classe qu'Arito ? »_

« Ca m'a bien étonné d'ailleurs, que tu sois en cours aussi tôt. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Ah... bah comme quoi, les miracles arrivent hein ? Hé hé... »

_« ...Ou pas... il n'a pas l'air convaincu... »_

« Au fait, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander si tu t'étais bien rétablie.

-Ah... oui... c'est vrai... »

Astral se demanda un peu court instant comment il avait pu oublier une chose pareil...

« Bah moi ça va, la routine... et...

-Yuka-chan ! »

La jeune-fille aux mèches de cheveux roses se retourna brusquement à l'entente de son -nouveau- surnom.

« Shingetsu ! Tu es là toi-aussi !

-J'ai couru partout pour te trouver ! »

Arito haussa un sourcil.

« Aussi... ?

-Bien sur ! Et j'ai de supers nouvelles à vous annoncer ! »

_« Nouvelles ? » _songea Yuma, confus.

« La société Heartland projette d'organiser un second tournoie en Tag Duel !

-Hein ?! Sérieusement ?! » s'écrièrent Arito et Yuma à l'unisson, en relisant au moins au moins vingt fois d'affilé les grosses lignes du journal, que leurs tendait leurs ami.

« Ce n'est pas génial ? »

* * *

><p>Nagisa avança de droite à gauche, cherchant en vain la salle de classe de son <em>amie<em>.

« On dirait que je me suis encore perdu... »

_« Fichu collège ! »_

« … Quand vas-tu enfin être honnête avec tes propres sentiments ?! »

_« Tiens ? »_

« Comment tu veux que je lui annonce quelque chose comme ça ?!

-Ryouga ! »

_« On dirait Shark et Rio... ils se disputent ? » _se demanda Nagisa, en restant bien caché derrière le mur.

« Lâche-moi un peu avec ça, tu veux ?!

-Tu es bizarre c'est temps-ci, ça te tourmente à ce point ?

-Elle a fait son choix ! Je n'ai rien à y redire !

-Tu es pénible à la fin ! Tu... »

_« Je crois que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler... » _songea Nagisa, sur le point de faire demi-tour.

« Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise à la fin ?!

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Fais preuve d'imagination !

-Facile à dire !

-Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

-Bien sur ! »

_« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ?!_

_Shark est amoureux ?! »_

Affolée, Nagisa fouilla dans son sac, espérant trouver l'objet de sa recherche...

Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas rater une miette de cette conversation !

C'était sa réputation en tant que journaliste qui était en jeu là !

_« Non ! Ou est mon appareil photo caméscope ?! J'ai un scoop pour le journal là ! »_

« Oh non, non, non, ou es-tu ?!

-Le cours va commencer.

-Franchement... tu ne changeras jamais...

-Pff... tu peux parler toi !

-Et puis quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez à lui dire à propos de... ?!

-Arrête ! On en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles ?! »

_« Ah ! Ils commencent à partir ! »_

« Si vous ne lui en parlez pas, moi je lui...

-ATTENDEZ !

-Hein ?!

-Oups... gloup... »

_« Mais qu'elle idiote ! »_

« Hiiii !

-Tu as entendu ça Rio ?!

-Oui, ça venait du mur d'en face ! »

La blonde aux yeux vairons n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre ses jambes à son cou !

_« Adieu jolie scoop... _

_Mais qu'elle idiote ! Je suis trop bête !_

_Je suis maudite ! »_

* * *

><p>« Encore un tournoi ? J'aime pas les Tag Duel... » se plaignit Arito, en mangeant les mikados de son paquet entamé un à un.<p>

« Oui, oui ! Mais il paraît que le grand prix en vaudra la chandelle cette fois-ci ! » s'exclama Shingetsu, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Tu vas y participer, n'est-ce pas Yuka-chan ?!

-Hein ?! Moi ?!

-Oui, oui ! Ce ne serait pas pareil sans toi !

-C'est que... »

Yuma échangea un regard entendu avec Astral.

Qui disait tournoi disait réunir beaucoup de gens...

Quoi de mieux pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux ?

« Alors ?! Tu vas t'y inscrire ?!

-Je...

-Bien sur qu'elle va s'y inscrire ! » lança Arito, confiant. « Elle ne va pas se dégonfler pour si peu !

-Evidemment ! » répondit notre héros au tac au tac, tendit que l'esprit à ses côtés levait les yeux au ciel.

« Super ! » s'exclama le rouquin fou de joie. « Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre inscription à tout les deux...

-Euh... » bégayèrent Yuma et Arito, un peu réticent à l'idée de laisser leurs ami maladroit s'occuper de toutes sortes de formalités pour eux.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh... non, non rien...

-Laisse, je m'occuperais du miens ! Puis, il faut encore que j'en parle avec Girag ! A plus tard ! » salua Arito ses deux compères, en prenant soudainement la fuite.

« Quoi ? Mais reviens !

-Hé ! N'oublies pas que ce sera moi _le seul et unique gagnant_ à la fin... ! »

Shingetsu cligna des yeux.

« Le... seul ?

-Ah !

-Yuma ! »

_« Mince ! J'avais oublié ! »_

« Euh... non, rien oublis !

-Yu... hein ? »

Yuma et Astral écarquillèrent les yeux.

Attendait, il n'avait quand même pas entendu Astral l'appeler _Yuma_, si ?!

« Ah ! Euh...

-Yuri Yuri ! Nya~ ! » s'écria une jeune-fille, en se jetant soudainement sur le dos de son amie.

Et celle-ci, qui ne s'y attendait clairement pas sursauta.

« Ah ! Cat... Cathy !

-Je t'ai fais peur ? »

_« Sau... sauvé ! »_

« Euh... oui... oui...

-Cat-chan, bonjour !

-Bonjour Shingetsu-kun ! Dites, dites, vous connaissez la nouvelle ?

-A propos du tournoi ? » demanda Yuma, perplexe.

« Non, non, pas à propos de ça ! III ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Ah ! J'avais oublié... » se rappela alors Shingetsu, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait annoncer la nouvelle à haute voix ou non.

« Me dire quoi... ? »

Shingetsu et Cathy échangèrent alors un regard entendu.

« C'est une surprise, nya~

-Hein ?

-Tu verras ! »

Yuma prit un air vexé.

« C'est pas cool de m'annoncer qu'il va y avoir des trucs et de ne pas me mettre dans la confidence, vous savez ?

-Hé hé hé !

-Nya~ »

Yuma et Astral soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Cependant, un détail dans le décor les interloqua bien vite...

« Kotori... !

-Hein ? »

Mais, oui c'était bien Kotori !

« Attends Yuri Yuri ! Ou tu vas ?!

-Je reviens !

-Hein ? »

_« Je dois absolument lui parler ! »_

« Yuma, tu dois la rattraper !

-Ouais ! »

* * *

><p>« Baka, baka, baka, baka ! »<p>

_« Allez, reprends-toi ma grande ! »_

« Bon et si je rejoignais ma salle de cours maintenant ? »

Il serait bien temps...

* * *

><p>« Kotori ! »<p>

_« Bon sang ! Pourquoi y a t-il toujours autant de monde dans les couloirs à cette heure là ?! »_

« Yuma, on l'a perdu de vue !

-J'avais remarqué, merci ! Koto... »

* * *

><p>« Fichue caméscope... comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareil ? Heureusement que ce n'est pas le jour de la réunion du journal, sinon...<p>

La blonde vit rouge.

« AAHH ! Mon jolie scoo...

-OUAAHH ! Attention !

-Quoi ?! Kyaaahh ! »

Deuxième chute de la journée...

La tuile !

« Ohé ! Tu vas bien ?!

-Aïe, aïe, aïe... mm... hé ! Mais tu peux pas faire attention ?!

-Dé... désolée !

Nagisa se releva furieuse.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait bousculer de la sorte aujourd'hui, elle en avait vraiment ras le bol !

« Tu n'as rien ?!

-Je vais bien, merci !

-Je vois... désolée, mais je suis pressée, alors à plus tard !

-Quoi ?! Hé ! Reviens ! »

_« Kotori... mais ou es-tu passé ?! »_

« Non mais je rêve, elle me bouscule et elle s'excuse à... à... »

La blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais, mais, mais... »

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était en train de rêver !

« Nagisa ! Ah enfin, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Mi... Michael...

-Désolée, je voulais te faire la surprise ! L'uniforme des troisième années me va plutôt bien, non ?

-Michael... est-ce que...

-Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

III agita sa main devant le visage de son amie...

Elle avait comme... figée sur place !

« Hé ?! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-E... e, e e... esprit...

-Hm ?

-Il y a un esprit qui vole aux cotés de la fille qui est parti par là... ! »

III cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de regarder dans la direction que pointait frénétiquement son amie du doigt.

Et bien entendu, _Yurika_ était déjà loin...

« Nagisa...

-Michael !

-... Mais qu'est-ce qui te... ?! »

Nagisa commença à secouer son ami comme un prunier, avant de lui hurler au visage :

« Mika ! Je te jure que je viens de voir un fantôme sans vêtement voler à côté d'une fille qui ressemble trait pour trait à Yuma Tsukumo !

-Yum... ?! »

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?!

« Tu ne comprends pas ?! Cette pauvre fille doit être hanté par un fantôme aux pensés malsaines ! Il faut la tirer de là plus vite... et le disséquer pour le bien de la science !

-Ca... ca... calme-toi... ! »

_« Di... disséquer ?! »_

« Ohé ! Ce n'est pas Nagisa, la tsundere du Club Journal là-bas ?

-Si, c'est bien elle... j'avais entendu dire qu'elle avait pris un coup sur la tête, mais là...

-Je savais qu'elle était tarée... »

_« Les gens me prennent pour une folle ! »_

« Nagisa... pourrais-tu me lâcher et m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il se passe s'il-te-plaît ? »

Serait-il possible que... ?

« Michael, je te jure que...

-Reprends-toi ! » leva la voix Michael, avant de gifler son amie qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer !

Et dieu seul sait à quel point ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça...

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Désolée, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu... ohé ! »

Nagisa blanchit furieusement, avant de tomber pour la énième fois dans les pommes depuis sa sortie d'hôpital.

« C'est pas vrai ! Encore ?! »

_« Elle a de la fièvre ! Ce n'est pas bon... »_

« Mais que diable t'arrive t-il Nagi ? »

* * *

><p>« Nous l'avons perdu...<p>

-Merde ! »

_« Kotori... »_

« Yuma... les cours vont bientôt commencer, tu devrais peut-être...

-Je dois retrouver Kotori ! Elle est toujours celle qui est là lorsque je ne vais pas bien, c'est celle sur qui je peux toujours compter ! Le fait que Yurika n'ait aucun lien avec elle est impensable ! Inimaginable ! »

Les larmes vinrent bien vite aux yeux de la jeune-fille...

Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Yuma de pleurer de la sorte !

« Yuma...

-Kotori est... Kotori est...

-Ben alors ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ? »

Yuma releva bien vite la tête, pour croiser le regard d'une jeune-fille aux yeux aussi vert que l'émeraude.

« Qui es... ?

-Si Yurika-san veux parler de quelque chose, Lili est là, elle sait ?

-Hein ? »

La jeune-fille lui tendit alors une rose aussi blanche que ses cheveux.

« Ah ! Yurika-san a peut-être oublié qui est Lili ! Milady est la fille de Monsieur Heartland, c'est la personne qui a aidé Yurika-san a entré dans le siège d'Heartland City une fois !

-Ah... »

Yuma regarda la nouvelle arrivante confus. Il n 'avait jamais rencontré cette fille auparavant...

Une connaissance de Yurika ?

Mais...

« TU ES LA FILLE D'HEARTLAND ?!

-Et ben oui ! »

La jeune-fille sourit. Elle ressemblait vraiment trait pour trait à une enfant, que ce soit dans sa façon de parler, son physique, ou encore, dans ses mimics...

« Ré-enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Yurika-san, Astral-san.

-Hein ?! »

_« Elle peut voir Astral ?! »_

« Bien sur que je peux le voir.

-AAHHH ! »

Attendez... cette fille venait bien de lire dans ses pensées là ?! Non ?!

« Tu peux me voir ? » lui demanda alors le fantôme, en quête de réponse.

« Oui !

-Mais comment... ? Comment peux-tu voir Astral ?!

-Lili peut le faire. C'est tout.

-Mais...

-Je vois... »

_« Cette aura... cette fille serait-elle... ? »_

« Bon, Lili doit y aller, mais si Yurika-san ne va pas bien, elle peut aller la voir dans la Roseraie, Lili lui a déjà donné la clef après tout.

_« La clef... ? »_

« Et bien, au revoir !

-Ah mais... »

La jeune-fille partit sans un mot de plus...

_« Elle est vraiment bizarre... »_

« Yuma, reste concentré.

-Hein ?

-Cette Milady a énormément de chose à nous apprendre... je le sens.

-Oui... moi aussi.

-Yurika ! »

Notre jeune-héros se retourna pour apercevoir Sachi et Sei -les deux meilleurs amies de Kotori en temps normal- lui faire de grands signes.

« Yuma, ces filles t'appellent, on devrait aller les rejoindre. »

Yuma resta silencieux, avant de tourner les yeux dans la direction qu'avait prise Kotori auparavant.

« Tu as raison... j'irai interroger cette fille plus tard et j'aurais bien retrouver Kotori d'ici là... »

Tout n'était qu'une question de temps après tout...

Tout du moins... l'espérait-il.

Et avec un peu de chance, elle serait peut-être dans sa classe, qui sait ?

* * *

><p>« Tu es vraiment incorrigible...<p>

-Je te remercie de nous avoir prévenu Michael-kun et suis désolée que cette petite effrontée t'ai causé du tord pour ton premier jour de cours...

-Ce n'est rien... »

Un bruit de fracas se fit soudainement entendre dans la chambre voisine, faisant sursauter III et Mamie Shizuku.

« Merde ! » crurent-ils alors entendre hurler, à l'intérieur de cette dernière.

« … Comment va Haruka, Oba-san ? »

Les yeux de la grand-mère s'assombrirent.

« Ca ne s'arrange pas... comme tu peux le voir...

-Je vois...

-Ca lui passera bien un jour... tout du moins, je l'espère... car quand je ne serais plus là, je me demande bien ce qu'il deviendra ce petit...

-... Il... »

Michael ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cela...

Comment pouvait-on sombrer à ce point en seulement quelques mois ?

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira malheureusement... mais je me demande bien comment ce petit a pu devenir comme ça...

-Je l'ignore malheureusement. »

Michael soupira.

« Je vais m'en aller Oba-san.

-Fais bien attention en rentrant chez toi !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, ça va aller... comme toujours.

-Je n'en doute pas ! Passe le bonjour à tes frères.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-La prochaine fois que vous viendrais nous rendre visite, je vous ferai des gâteaux~.

-Ha ha ! C'est trop d'honneur, Oba-san !

-Ho ho ho ! Arrête de me flatter, tu me rappelles ton père à ton âge !

-Gloup... vraiment ?

-Parfaitement.

-Je crois que je devrais peut-être m'en inquiéter alors...

-Ho ho ho ! »

* * *

><p>Une fois dans le couloir, III alluma son Disque de Duel.<p>

« III ?

-V, il faut qu'on parle. Préviens IV et Papa.

-Très bien. »

Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire...

Mais quoi ?

* * *

><p>« Cat-chan... hôte-moi d'un doute... cette fille après qui cours Yuka-chan, ce n'est pas cette fille qui la déteste depuis l'école primaire, par hasard ?<p>

-... J'en ai bien peur, oui... je me demande ce que Yurika avait de si important à lui dire... elles ne se supportent pas, il paraît.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ca, j'en n'ai aucune idée, c'est les filles qui me l'ont dit... mais il paraît que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas... je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer pour que ça tourne comme ça.

-Intéressant...

-Hein ?

-Parle-moi un peu plus de cette Kotori s'il-te-plaît, Cat-chan.

-Si tu veux... mais je ne sait pas grand chose à son sujet en réalité, nya.

-... Je vois. Je n'insisterai pas plus dans ce cas.

-Hé ! Ou tu vas ? Les cours vont bientôt commencer !

-Au toilette. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

-D'accord... »

_« Lui aussi, il est bizarre aujourd'hui, nya... »_

Une fois sorti de la salle de classe, Shingetsu sourit sombrement.

Les dès étaient lancé !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Nagisa se réveilla, elle ne fût pas surprise de se réveiller une fois de plus dans sa chambre...<p>

Cependant, il détail très peu anodin attira bien vite son attention...

Oh, pas grand chose vraiment... !

Seulement...

« Qu... ?!

-Tu es enfin réveillé ? C'est pas trop tôt dis donc... j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais. »

La jeune-fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Etait-elle en train de rêver ?!

« Ca fait plusieurs jours que je suis forcé de te coltiner au quotidien et pour tout t'avouer, j'espère bien pouvoir retrouver ma liberté d'ici peu... d'ici là, on va malheureusement devoir se supporter encore un peu...

-Tu... »

La masse noire devant elle changea brusquement de forme, pour se changer en un être qu'elle pensait avoir oublier à son réveil, pour tout vous avouer...

Mais celui-ci... était bien plus sombre...

« Je sais déjà qui tu es, quand à moi je suis Black Mist et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus à mon sujet pour le moment. »

_« Cette voix... »_

C'était la même voix que dans ses rêves !

« Un...

-Hm ?

-KYAAAAHHH ! UN FANTOME ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Nagisa s'arma de son balais dans l'espoir de chasser l'intrus de chez elle.

Black Mist, de son côté, lui lança un regard désespéré...

« Pff... si tu crois me faire peur avec ça, tu te...

-Sale fumier ! Je suis certaine que tu es là pour me faire taire de t'avoir vu au côté de cette fille tout à l'heure ! Avoue-le !

-Franchement...

Black Mist soupira, avant d'esquiver gracieusement la couverture que lui lança la jeune-fille pour tenter de le capturer et les quelques coups de balais , qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui donner dans le seul et unique but de l'assommer...

« Bon, tu vas m'écouter maintenant, tu... !

-Je sais me défendre tu sais ! Alors qui es-tu et d'où tu viens ?! Tu es venu pour m'enlever, c'est ça ?! Tu es une sorte d'alien ?!

-... »

Black Mist se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire comme _hôte_, vraiment_._..

Mais bon, malheureusement les choses sont ainsi faîtes et il va devoir faire avec...

« La science avant tout, je vais te capturer et te vendre à un laboratoire !

-Pff... essaie toujours, pauvre humaine ! En attendant...

-Gyyaahh ! » s'écria Nagi, en se vautrant machinalement sur le sol, brisant de ce fait dans sa chute son balai en deux.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Black Mist venait de se téléporter derrière elle.

« Hé ! Tu triches !

-Et si c'était le cas ? Que feras-tu ?

-Tss... sale...

-Hm ! Pauvre folle igniarde ! »

Un violent cognement se fit alors entendre venant du mur à leur droite.

« Nag ! Arrête ton cirque tu veux, on t'entend dans toute la baraque ! »

La blonde répondit à la voix au tac au tac :

« Oui... oui ! Onii-san ! »

… Puis se tourna vers la créature sortit littéralement de nulle part, en la défiant du regard.

Bon, comment allait-elle pouvoir la capturer maintenant ?

« En attendant, moi j'aurais besoin de toi pour surveiller quelqu'un. »

_« Quelqu'un... ? »_

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Je te propose de faire un marché, jeune humaine. »

La jeune-fille haussa un sourcil.

« ... De quel genre ? »

Le _démon_ était en train de sourire, ce qu'il lui déplut profondément à cet instant.

« Je te demanderais de surveiller Yuma Tsukumo et Astral durant un temps indéterminé et en échange, j'exaucerai n'importe lequel de tes souhaits. »

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux.

« Astral... ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est la créature que tu as vu en compagnie de cette tout à l'heure.

-Ah... »

_« Donc, ce n'était pas cette chose que j'ai vu tout à l'heure... ? »_

« Alors, que pense-tu de ma proposition ? »

Nagisa se tût un instant...

Cette créature mentait, il y avait une arnaque quelque part, c'était évident !

« N'importe lequel de mes souhaits, tu dis ?

-N'importe lequel.

-Comme par exemple ? »

L'étrange créature leva les yeux au ciel...

« T'offrir des scoops à raconter pour ton stupide journal entre autre, voler ou encore, libérer un de tes proches de ses tourments... j'en sais rien moi !

-Mm..

-Je peux aussi tuer quelqu'un, si tu préfères ?

-Non, ça va, merci ! »

La jeune-fille déglutit à cette pensée, ce qui amusa passablement son interlocuteur.

« Alors ? J'attends toujours ta réponse. »

Mm...

Devait-elle vraiment accepter l'offre de cet étrange individu... ?

Mais à côté de ça...

C'était peut-être sa _seule chance_ de...

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser et je te conseil de te dépêcher, car le temps m'est compté... »

Nagi haussa un sourcil, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Le temps t'est... pourquoi... ?

-Ta réponse ?!

-Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, je ne faisais que te poser une question !

-Tss... »

Nagisa inspira profondément...

_« Que faire... ? »_

_Devait-elle vraiment accepter l'offre de cet esprit maléfique ?_

« … Marché conclu. »

Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincu que c'était la bonne décision à prendre, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon...

« Sage décision. »

… Et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'être hanté à vie, pour tout vous avouer...

« Mais n'attends pas de moi que je sois ta servante ou un outil servant à détruire la monde ou un truc du genre !

-Pff... à ta guise... »

Non, Nagisa n'était décidément pas convaincu du tout de la bonne fois de cet esprit... !

Il y avait une aiguille sous roche, c'était évident, mais pour son frère revienne à la normale...

Elle était prête à tout !

« Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement... ? »

L'esprit ricana.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, pauvre humaine.

-Je m'appelle Nagisa !

-Ouais, c'est pareil...

-Non !

-Si.

-Laisse-moi dormir maintenant !

-T'as dormi pendant plus d'un mois, ça ne t'a pas suffit ?

-Je suis fatigué !

-Les humains sont tellement faibles...

-DEHORS !

-NAG !

-PARDON ONII-SAN !

-Pff...

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire ! »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta le réel cauchemard de Nagisa...

... Ainsi que le calvaire de Black Mist...

* * *

><p>« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser en haut... » songea Shizuku Natsuna, éprise par sa <em>séance couture<em> de la matinée...

* * *

><p>« Girag.<p>

-Ah ! Tu étais là Arito. Regarde ! J'ai mis au point de toutes nouvelles cartes pour rendre nos pions encore plus puissants !

-Je n'en doute pas, mais...

-Hm ? Tu as quelque chose en tête toi.

-Girag, faisons équipe toi et moi lors du prochain tournoi en Tag Duel et renversons Yurika Tsukumo ensemble là-bas. »

-Ah ! Pourquoi pendant ce tournoi ?

-Parce que ce sera plus amusant pardi ! »

Le baraqué n'était pas tellement convaincu que c'était la meilleure des décisions à prendre, mais acquiesça tout de même.

Le temps leurs était compté après tout, à eux-aussi...

« Je vois... c'est quand tu veux alors ! Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'envoyer mes pions contre elle entre-temps...

-Hm ! A ta guise... mais il faut qu'on soit près d'ici un mois quoi.

-No problemo ! En attendant, moi j'ai des cartes à mettre au point...

-Hm ! »

_« A nous deux..._

_Yuma Tsukumo ! »_

* * *

><p>« Atchoum !<p>

-Yurika ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Sachi à sa voisine, qui semblait avoir la tête ailleurs depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.

« Non, ça va... »

_« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..._

_Et Astral aussi visiblement, il suffit de le regarder... _

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? »_

« Yuka !

-Ah ! Testuo ! »

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin fini de l'écrire... il était long celui-là, dit donc ;)<strong>

**Votre avis ? :)**


End file.
